Deep Sea Storm
by phineas81707
Summary: A hapless dreamer from the literal backwater island of Outset suddenly finds himself thrown amidst matters bigger than the very ocean he lives in. He has a dramatic role to play in the world around him... even if he finds himself a tad on the slow and gentle side.
1. Dream of a Hero

_This is but one of the legends of which the people speak…_

 _Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace._

 _But one day a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself… With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand…_

 _…_ _a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light._

 _This boy, who travelled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend…_

 _But then… a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero… …once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs. The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them._

 _…_ _But the hero did not appear._

 _Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate._

 _What became of that kingdom…?  
None remain who know._

 _The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend…_

* * *

"And that is how our tradition started," Grandma read. Aryll was kneeling at her feet, nodding. She wore a blue dress patterned with seagulls, and her blond hair was tied in pigtails.

"Great story, Grandma. Do you think anyone will ever find that kingdom again?" Aryll asked. Grandma smiled. She wore a simple red dress with a purple apron, and her white hair was tied in a bun.

"One day, maybe. It will take the bravest of explorers, and probably the teensiest bit of luck," Grandma said. Aryll beamed, and looked out the window.

"You want to be the one to find the old kingdom, do you?" Grandma asked.

"Yes, Grandma! I want to soar over the Great Sea! I want to make you proud!" Aryll said. Grandma smiled.

"Of course you do. But for now, could you please hurry and get your brother? He's probably asleep at your lookout again."

* * *

"Link… Link…" a female voice called out. Link looked around, and once again saw the blond girl in the ornate pink dress that he often dreamed about. He smiled, and waved. The girl nodded, smiling back.

"Link… today is a special day," the girl said.

"Why?" Link asked her.

"You'll see… but it'll bring you one step closer to seeing me in person," the girl said. Link held out his hand, and the girl took it. They stood, awkwardly smiling, before the girl spoke again.

"Big Brother! Wake up! Wake up, you lazy boy!" she said in Aryll's voice. When did Aryll get in here?

"Big Brother! You have to stop falling asleep so often!" Aryll called out, shaking Link. He rolled around, before sitting up.

"Aryll!" Link cried out. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Big Brother, do you know what day it is today?" Aryll asked. Link gasped. How did Aryll know what the girl in the ornate dress had said? He slowly edged back.

"Big Brother, it's your birthday!" Aryll stated. Link put his hand to his head. How could he have forgotten about his own birthday?

"Thanks for the reminder, Aryll…" Link said. Aryll giggled.

"You forgot? Silly brother… anyway, Grandma wants to see you. You'd better get going!" Aryll said. Link nodded absently, and clambered down the ladder to see his Grandma.

* * *

Link ran straight home, and up the ladder to see Grandma. She held out her arms, holding a folded pile of green clothes.

"Hello, Link. Sleep well?" Grandma asked.

"…It was all right," Link said. His dreams troubled him, but in a good way. He wasn't sure whether that was 'sleeping well'.

"Link… try these on. These are the clothes that the hero of legend wore… well, not the exact clothes, but close enough to," Grandma said. "Time certainly flies… I can't believe you're old enough to wear these clothes." Link accepted the clothes, and looked at them.

"Don't they seem a bit… warm, to you?" Link asked.

"Well… it's just for one day. Today is the day we commemorate the fact you are now the same age as the hero of legend! You have to be proud for at least one day," Grandma said.

"At twelve?" Link asked.

"Oh, you'll be surprised. In the olden days, this was the day boys were finally considered to be men. They were taught to wield a sword and do battle with all sorts of foes. In this day and age, Orca would probably be the only person on this island to still study swordplay," Grandma said. In that time, Link had thrown on the green tunic. "Make sense?"

"Sort of… I still say twelve is too young," Link said.

"Well, the Hero's Clothes are certainly a great fit! Well, tonight I'm going to invite the whole town over for your birthday party. I'm going to need to start getting ready… I'm making your favourite!" Grandma said.

"The Elixer Soup? Yum!" Link said.

"Yes. Now go get your sister, Aryll," Grandma said. Link nodded, and went back to Aryll's Lookout.

* * *

"Hi, Aryll!" Link said.

"Ahoy, Big Brother! Did Grandma give you that outfit… looks pretty hot," Aryll said.

"You're telling me. I'm already sweating in places I didn't know could sweat!" Link said.

"Yeah… but I guess those clothes are pretty neat! Link… close your eyes, for just a moment. I want to give you something special… just for today," Aryll said.

"All right," Link said, complying.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Aryll said, handing her brother the Telescope. Link put his eye into the telescope, and looked around. He spotted a massive ship firing some cannonballs into the sky… at a massive bird. One eventually landed, and the bird eventually dropped his cargo: a blonde girl. Something stirred in Link.

"That girl fell into the forest! She needs help…" Aryll said, before trailing off. Her brother was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Link ran up Outset Island, reaching the forest on the top level. There were a few beasts, but they were no match even for a Link with no sword. He reached the girl, and caught her when she finally hit the ground.

"Wow… you saved me… where am I?" the girl asked. "That giant bird came and…"

"Miss! Miss Tetra!" another voice called out. Link looked up, to see someone he had never seen run up.

"Who are you?" Link asked, hiding the girl behind him.

"Oh, he's a friend," the girl said. Link nodded, and set her down.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" the other man said. "When I saw you get dropped on a summit, I thought for sure you'd… you know…"

"A summit? So the bird dropped me atop a mountain? Well wasn't that nice of it?" the girl said. "Let's go! Time to repay our debt in full!"

"And this boy?" the man asked.

"He'll come on his own if he wants," the girl said. "Let's go already!"

* * *

Link and the two others left the forest. They saw Aryll run up towards them… before being scooped up by the giant bird from earlier. Link ran towards the mountainside, before falling. He felt the girl's hands on his own.

"Stupid kid! Who do you think you are, an Angel?" the girl asked.

"Aryll…" Link said.

* * *

The two people walked up towards their ship. Link followed them. Before the girl could board, Link blurted out something.

"I want to come with you!" he said.

"Do you understand what you're asking, boy? We're pirates! The terror of the seas!" the girl said. "What do we get bringing some kid who thinks he's so good because he fought off monsters swordless? A headache!"

"But my sister," Link said.

"I know how you must feel, but that doesn't have anything to do with us, does it?" the girl said.

"And your reasoning?" another voice asked. Link turned around. That's a lot of introductions in one day. Would he learn their names?

"Who are you, and where do you get off butting in on someone else's conversation?" the girl asked.

"Please. All I wished to say is that if you pirates hadn't come here, to this quiet island… that poor girl would never have been snatched," the bird said.

"And your meaning?" the girl asked, folding her arms crossly.

"Be quiet, and I'll tell you! My work entails delivering letters… I spend my time travelling amongst different islands. I hear many things as a result. Haven't any of you heard of the young girls who have been getting kidnapped from all regions of the Great Sea?" the bird said.

"No," Link and the girl said in unison.

"No matter. Whether you've heard it or not, that's the case. Young girls with long ears have been getting kidnapped, never to be seen again. And unless my keen eyes fail me, that young girl who got kidnapped has long ears, much like _you_ do, Miss Fearsome Pirate!" the bird said. "That bird mistook the poor girl for you, and that's why it grabbed her!"

"…You're starting to have a point…" the girl said.

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe Link here saved you from the monsters in the forest, right?" the bird asked.

"Swordless," both Link and the girl added.

"And while I'm at it… the bird has made its foul nest to the north, on the Forsaken Fortress," the bird said.

"The Forsaken Fortress…" the girl said. "Isn't that…"

"What's your next move, then? Under the circumstances, I don't think it would be unreasonable to give Link a little help, would it?" the bird asked.

"I don't need you to tell me that! Anyway, boy… I've heard nothing by evil rumours about the Forsaken Fortress. You can't mean to go there with just your fists! That's suicide! Can you grab a sword and a shield from this island anywhere? If you find anything, you can come with us. And you'd better make your good-byes now! We're not coming back for a while," the girl said.

* * *

"Hey, Link!" Orca, the island's swordsman, said. "I heard about Aryll…"

"Yeah. Do you have a sword I can borrow?" Link asked.

"A sword…" Orca said. He turned about, and pulled down a sword. It was patterned with diamonds.

"That is a special blade, passed down from our ancestors. It is said that the hero once wielded it…" Orca said. "It looks ready for action… are you sure you can handle it?"

"Of course…" Link said. He gave a few practice swings, feeling its weight bow to him. This was certainly a sword he could use.

* * *

Link went back home, and went up to his Grandma.

"I've heard about Aryll… so are you looking for this?" Grandma asked, holding out the family shield.

"Take it…" Grandma said. "What kind of monster would take a child like her…"

"I don't know… and I promise. I will bring her home!" Link said. "And while I'm at it, I might also bring home turkey to last us for days!"

* * *

Link ran back to the girl, who looked at the sword and shield. She shrugged, and pulled him on board. With a massive gong sound, the pirate ship lowered its sail. With the head of the pirates at the helm, Link was setting sail.

"Good luck, Link!" the citizens of Outset called out to Link. Link waved goodbye to his family. He turned back to the girl.

"So… I never caught your name…" Link said.

"It's Tetra," the girl said. Link nodded, and found a place to lay around until they arrived. He kind of wanted to talk with Tetra some more, but he knew she wouldn't talk back.

* * *

"Link…" the girl in the ornate dress said.

"Hello, there…" Link found himself saying. As usual, he was lost for words at the sight of this girl.

"Link, the time for your journey is now… go forth, and make me proud. Our meeting is much closer than you might think…" the girl said.

"Please… tell me your name," Link said. The girl nodded, and her mouth opened.

"Link! We're there!" she said.

"Not again…" Link said, waking up from his nap. He stirred, and clambered up to the crow's nest.

"So… did you enjoy your nap?" Tetra asked.

"Yes…" Link said. "I've been dreaming about someone who says I'm going to meet her…"

"Great… whatever. Look over there. That's the Forsaken Fortress," Tetra said, pointing to the fortress. Spotlights combed inside and outside.

"It used to be the hideout of a gang of pirates that were much nastier than us. All we do is take treasure for ourselves. They took the time to murder, to burn, to do worse. Someone else took over, however, and now the place is really dangerous," Tetra said.

"Over there! By the window! That's where Aryll is," Link said. "Seagulls always flock by her side."

"But the place is under tight guard… We'll be spotted before we get anywhere near there. So what now…" Tetra asked. Her necklace shone, and Link found himself in a barrel on a catapult.

"When did this happen?" Link asked.

"This is the only way to get inside that dangerous place. Trust me…" Tetra said. "We do this all the time. It's a piece of cake!"

"But seriously, how did I get in here?" Link asked.

"Don't worry. Three. Two. One… FLY!" Tetra said. Link found himself tumbling head over foot, and landed on a high balcony. The barrel shattered, and Link looked around. He grabbed his sword, and turned around, to parry an attack from a monster. He sent the monster flying, and entered the giant door on the balcony.

* * *

Link looked around the room, and noticed Aryll in a jail, alongside two other girls. He hurried over to them, before hearing a massive whooshing sound. The giant bird that kidnapped them swooped in, and nabbed Link.

"Oi! I was busy!" Link said. The bird flew around the Forsaken Fortress, and showed Link to a man clad in an intimidating robe. That man shook his head, and Link found himself flying through the sky.

"Whoa! This is all going so fast-" he cried, landing in the water.


	2. Power of Flight

"Link… Are you all right?" the girl in the ornate dress asked.

"Not really…" Link said, feeling his head swim.

"My knight in a great tunic… you're so brave…" the girl said.

"Brave, yes. But…" Link said, trailing off.

"Link… wake up, Link!" the girl said. Link looked around, and woke up again.

"Pull yourself together!" the voice said again. Link looked around, but saw nobody. He was, somehow, in a boat. A boat that turned around.

"Nice to meet you, Link," the boat said.

"A talking boat!" Link cried out.

"Did I startle you? Natural, I suppose. As wide as this world is, I am the only boat who speaks… period. I am the Queen of Red Lions. Do not fear, for I am no foe," the boat said.

"What," Link said.

"I have been watching you since you went to that Forsaken Fortress. I understand that desire to protect the girl closest to you giving you the courage to stand against anything… but that bold attempt was foolhardy! Though… you must have seen him… the shadow that command that monstrous bird," the Queen said.

"Yes… I saw him," Link said.

"His name is… Ganon… He obtained the power of the gods, attempted to cover the land in darkness, and was ultimately sealed away by the very power he hoped to command. The same Ganon… the emperor of the dark realm the ancient legends speak of… the one the hero vanquished… I do not know why his seal has failed, though now that he has returned, the world is once again threatened by his evil magic," the Queen of Red Lions said.

"You know quite a bit about him…" Link remarked.

"I have seen him myself. Do you still desire to save your sister from his grasp?" the Queen asked.

"Of course," Link said.

"And you would do anything to save her?" the Queen asked.

"Without a doubt!" Link said.

"I see. I shall guide you as we go, advising you on what you ought to do and where to go. There is a way to fight Ganon… but you must do as I say," the Queen said.

"If that is what it takes…" Link said.

"Then we depart!" the Queen said. "Hoist my sail, and I shall guide you!"

Link looked into the Queen of Red Lion's hull, and found the rigging. He whipped up the Queen's sail, and with a bit of navigation, Link had set the Queen of Red Lions to start sailing to the east, with the wind.

* * *

The Queen of Red Lions brought Link to her destination, Dragon Roost Island, home to the great spirit of the skies, Valoo. Link disembarked, and turned to the Queen of Red Lions for further instruction.

"Link, now that we have arrived, your job is to see Valoo, and collect a jewel called Din's Pearl. You must ask the Rito tribe here about the dragon," the Queen of Red Lions said.

"OK… I think I've got it…" Link said, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Oh, and Link… take this!" the Queen said. She spat out a white stick, which Link scooped up.

"That is the Wind Waker. It is a baton that was used when people played music in prayer to the goddess. Simply using it allowed one to borrow the power of the gods. It ought to still work. Try conducting with it," the Queen said. Link held the conductors baton, and started to wave it. An ethereal choir, supplemented by plenty of instruments, sounded.

"Perfect, Link. I do not know any songs that might aid you at the present, but if you come across any, feel free to use their power," the Queen of Red Lions said. Link nodded, and turned to enter Dragon Roost.

* * *

Link entered the island, and bumped into a familiar bird. The one who had defended him on Outset Island.

"Link? I'm pleased to see you're OK!" the bird said.

"Thank you. So you're a Rito?" Link asked.

"Yes. The name's Quill. I must say… you've travelled far for one with no wings. And your sister?" the Rito said.

"No… bird troubles," Link said. "Not Rito, but the massive bird."

"Is that so? Don't worry too much. She'll hang in there. Link… would you like to meet our chieftain? I've told my people about you, and the Rito are very concerned about your plight. I'm certain the chieftain will befriend you and lend you the aid of our aerie," Quill said.

"How can I say no?" Link asked.

"Then it's settled. I'll fly on ahead and let everyone know you're on your way," Quill said. He flew up to a higher point on Dragon Roost, where Link followed.

* * *

Link entered a large cavern. It felt quite warm, despite the rocky décor. Quill was standing beside a quite regal Rito. Likely the chieftain.

"Ah. So you are the famous Link. I've heard a lot about you from Quill. It was a troubling tale indeed… I insist that you tell us if you need anything," the chieftain said. "We shall do anything in our power that may assist you."

"Do you know anything about Din's Pearl?" Link asked.

"Ah, I probably should have mentioned earlier… we're stuck in a problem of our own," the chieftain said. "Quill, can you explain?"

"Certainly. When you arrived on this island, did you perhaps notice the raging dragon perched atop the mountain?" Quill asked.

"Valoo? What irked him?" Link asked.

"Well, first off, Valoo grants each Rito to reach adulthood a scale that grants them the power of flight. Our ability to fly is integral to our lifestyle. However… Valoo has grown violent and unpredictable. We can no longer approach him…" Quill said.

"If this continues, fledglings will never get the ability to fly. If they remain wingless, our way of life will be threatened… As the chieftain, I must resolve this issue as first priority," the chieftain said.

"Of course. I will wait…" Link said.

* * *

He gave the matter very little thought. A race was in danger… he had to save the day. He walked through to the Dragon Roost Caverns, and spotted another Rito, this one a female. And she looked like a fledgling.

"Ah, hello there… so you'd be Link, right? I'm Medli, and I'm an attendant for the great Valoo. But he became so angry, it's nearly impossible to approach him… it brings my weaknesses into light. I need your help. I have an idea that I hope will bring Valoo to a sense of calm… but I can't quite fly that high. Link, could you help me get wind under my wings?" the Rito girl asked.

"OK… so I just throw you in the ideal wind conditions?" Link asked.

"Yeah… like that," Medli said. Link picked her up, and stood some distance away from the cliff in question. He waited for the wind to blow towards the cliff, before throwing Medli towards it.

"Thank you! I'll go on ahead and try and meet Valoo. Here… this can help you follow me…" Medli said, throwing down a rope that looked like it belonged to a bridge that had since collapsed. Link grabbed it, and climbed his way up to the ledge. Somehow, Medli had long since disappeared by the time he climbed up.

* * *

Link made his way into Dragon Roost Cavern. After a comforting foyer, he entered a room that was boiling hot: there was lava only a short drop from where he was standing. Link took the opportunity to take off the Hero's Clothes and stow them away. He proceeded to edge around the drop, looking for a path. He found a cooler passage, and proceeded to take that. His chosen path led him outside, near where Valoo sat. He walked around, and bumped into Medli.

"Any luck yet?" Link asked.

"Link? Wow, you got changed fast… anyway, hear me out: this is terrible! There's a parasite latched on to the great Valoo's tail! That's why he's so furious!" Medli said, one hand on her harp.

"So, how do we get rid of it?" Link asked.

"The great Valoo's tail hangs down into the room beneath our feet…" Medli said. "I'll go tell everyone what's happening! Link, you can use this! It helps one… well, it's got its uses. Hopefully, they're self-explanatory. The Rito used it during the dark ages when wings were scarce." Medli reached into her pocket, and gave Link a Grappling Hook. Link looked up, and saw a post. He threw the hook towards it, and grabbed on. He swung across underneath it, and jumped to a small outcropping.

"Good job, Link! Like that!" Medli called out. Link nodded, and looked around. He spotted a small opening in the wall, and crawled through it.

* * *

Link fell into a room with a lava pit in the centre. Dangling above it was Valoo's tail. Link looked around the room, before a massive beast emerged from the lava pit. It slammed in front of Link, and roared.

 _Subterranean Armoured Arthropod: GOHMA!_

Link stabbed his blade into Gohma, only for the weapon to plink off Gohma's armour. He looked around, and noticed a weakness in the ceiling.

"Sorry, Valoo…" Link said. He shot his grappling hook at Valoo's tail, and swung across the room. He let go, dislodging a piece of ceiling. That piece of ceiling dropped on top of Gohma, shattering his armour to pieces. Link smirked, and shot his grappling hook at Gohma's eye, dragging it towards him. He swung his sword, and decapitated the beast. It writhed around, before turning to stone and shattering. Link smiled, and a whirlwind appeared in the centre of the room. Link entered it, and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Link reappeared on Dragon Roost Island, and looked around. The island certainly looked cleaner.

"Link!" Medli called out. She was holding the hand of another Rito, this one a boy. In the boy's other hand was a red orb.

"I heard about you from Medli, Link… about what happened up in Dragon Roost," the boy said. "On behalf of the Rito tribe and their children, I present this jewel to you." He passed it to Link, and Link accepted Din's Pearl.

"Wow… what is it?" Link asked.

"We don't actually know. Medli found it when she was visiting Valoo, and she gave it to me as a gift. I hope you'll find more use for it than I," the boy said. Speaking of Valoo, he gave a hearty roar.

"Valoo is very grateful, Link. He also says to… use the wind god's… wind? I thought I knew this language… maybe he's talking about the wind shrine at the back of the island?" Medli asked.

"Link! You're a hero! Come back anytime!" the boy said. Link smiled nervously, and nodded. The pair walked off together, and Link walked around to the back of the island, where the wind shrine was.

* * *

The wind shrine was nothing overly elaborate. Just an elegant archway and a small stone carving. Link inspected it, and noticed a pattern of directions on it. He pulled out the Wind Waker. He pointed it in the same directions as indicated on the tablet, and felt wind blow behind him. Blown on the breeze was a blue frog in a cloud.

"What a mighty nice breeze…" the frog said.

"When did you get here? And who are you?" Link said.

"The name's Zephos. I'm the god of winds. So you're the new Wind Waker, are you?" the frog said.

"No… the Wind Waker's this baton," Link said.

"No. The Wind Waker is the title given to the hero who wields the power to work the Wind. I like your sense of wind about you… and that song you've learned. That can control the direction in which the wind blows. Wind can be a good thing… or a bad thing. If you want to see bad wind, you should see my brother," Zephos said. He moved over to beside another stone carving, a shattered one Link had overlooked.

"It saddens me to say that my brother, Cyclos, is a wee bit miffed about his monument being broken, and he now spends his time creating cyclones to torment people with. If you encounter cyclones at sea, chastise my brother for me," Zephos said. He laughed, and zoomed through the wind.

* * *

Link ran up to the Queen of Red Lions. The Queen looked up towards him, and noted his rather dishevelled appearance.

"It seems that Ganon has brought monsters to this place… We have no time to lose! We must depart at once to the south, where the next pearl sleeps!" the Queen of Red Lions said.

"Great. You sail, I'll rest for a bit," Link said.

"Um… there is one more thing… we cannot depart until the wind blows to the south. It would be a fatal mistake to set sail into a crosswind idly," the Queen said. Link thought to himself, before pulling out his conductor's baton. He conducted the Wind's Requiem, and the wind changed direction. Link hoisted the sail, and began sailing south.

* * *

Link had plenty of time to sleep as the Queen of Red Lions set sail across to their next destination. He wasn't visited by the girl in the ornate dress, to his chagrin. He quite liked seeing her, and would have given anything to find her at long last.

"We're here! Do you not see what rises from the horizon?" the Queen of Red Lions asked. Link sat upright, and turned to face the indicated direction.

"Whoa…" Link said, looking up at the majesty of the tower.

"That is where you must go… the Forest Haven," the Queen of Red Lions said.

"Cool… so… where do I go?" Link asked, disembarking the Queen onto a rather small patch of shore.

"This is a sacred place, even if it appears to be but a mere tree rising from the ocean's surface. You will find a grotto if you climb high enough, and it is within this grotto that you will meet the spirit of the earth, the Great Deku Tree. It is from him that you will receive Farore's Pearl," the Queen said.

"Talk to a tree to get the shiny thing… and I thought dreaming about a cute girl was weird," Link said.

"…I fear Ganon's vile hand may have already reached this most sacred of sanctuaries. Go forth with caution," the Queen suggested. Link nodded, and stepped up to the Forest Haven. He looked up, and noticed a few hook-like branches here and there. He pulled out his grappling hook, and swung around the giant tree. He pulled himself up to a small cave, and cautiously entered.

He looked around this new room. While Dragon Roost was quite warm, the Forest Haven exuded an aura of coolness. It was far from uncomfortable, but Link still elected to put the Hero's Clothes back on. Feeling slightly warmer, he followed the river upstream to find a giant tree with quite the goofy face carved into it. As he approached, patches of red and green appeared across the face. Link growled, and slammed into the tree. Both himself and the splotches dropped to the ground, and Link was the first to rise. He pulled out his sword, and cleaved through each and every last drop of jelly. He spun, and dropped onto a lily pad in front of the tree. The tree started moving, letting out some low sounds.

"What…" Link said. "I must be dreaming…" The tree made some more noises, and lifted the lily pad Link was lying on. Link found himself eye to eye with the tree.

 _"I must apologise… I was in error. I saw your clothing, and suddenly I felt a longing for an age gone by… the ancient tongue must have slipped my lips due to this longing…"_ the tree said.

"…Talking tree… after the boat, I probably shouldn't be scoffing, but… talking tree…" Link said.

 _"I am the guardian spirit of the Forest Haven, the Great Deku Tree. I owe you thanks for ridding me of such foul creatures… but tell me, son. You speak of a talking boat… was it not the Queen of Red Lions who led you to this place?"_ the tree asked.

"…Yes, my boat does go by that name," Link said.

 _"…So… she has come at last. You must have need of the pearl of the goddess. …This must be why all these monsters have come to congregate around my wood. Ganon has returned…"_ the Deku Tree said.

"So I'm told, yes. That guy is apparently called Ganon, and his existence is somehow supposed to make our lives a living nightmare," Link said.

 _"That is the case. We must make haste… Koroks! Children of the forest! This traveller is not your enemy! Let your hearts be at ease, and show yourselves!"_ the Deku Tree said, and a bunch of little creatures emerged from foliage and cliffs all about him. Pulling up sprouts to gently helicopter their way down, they all jumped up towards Link to snuggle into him.

 _"What do you call yourself?"_ the Deku Tree asked.

"The name's Link. And I follow the Queen of Red Lions to defeat Ganon and find the girl of my dreams!" Link said.

 _"Well then, Link… these little folk are the Koroks, spirits of the forest. Once upon a time, the Koroks resembled you quite closely. But as sea life overtook us, they assumed these shapes. They fear people, but they will ever be my cherished little children,"_ the Deku Tree said.

"If they fear people, why are they snuggling into me?" Link asked.

 _"You are a child of destiny. And, as a matter of fact, you quite resemble an old friend of them, back before they evolved,"_ the Deku Tree said.

"…At some point, I'm really going to have to figure out how much 'what the hell is going on' I can cope with," Link sighed.

 _"As it happens, you have come just in time for a ceremony the Koroks perform once a year. I shall grant you the pearl once this ceremony is complete. My apologies for the delay, but an ill fate could befall us if the ceremony is not completed. Are you ready, my children?"_ the Deku Tree asked. They all jumped around, and assumed positions.

 _"…Where's…"_ the Deku Tree asked, looking around.

"My apologies, O Great Deku Tree! But something horrible has happened… Makar! Makar!" a Korok said, floating down.

 _"Whatever is the matter, Linder? You and Makar are consistently late,"_ the Deku Tree said.

"It is not our lateness… Makar fell into the Forbidden Woods!" Linder said. The Great Deku Tree let out a massive torrent of water, cascading over Link, drenching him.

 _"THE FORBIDDEN WOODS?"_ the Deku Tree asked.

"I warned him! But Makar flew above the Forbidden Woods, and as he approached…" Linder said.

 _"Foolish Makar… Link, you have heard all of this?"_ the Deku Tree asked.

"Yes… *splutter* but what do you want me to do?" Link asked.

 _"The Forbidden Woods are right beside the Forest Haven… those woods are a vile place that house many evil beasts. And now… they have taken a child of the forest,"_ the Deku Tree said.

"…So… I'm going to save him?" Link asked.

 _"Your presence here is no mistake, it seems. The Queen of Red Lions no doubt expects greatness from you. I'm sorry to request this, but can you go and rescue Makar for me?"_ the Deku Tree asked.

"You can count on it!" Link said.

"But… People cannot fly through the air!" Linder said.

 _"…You are quite right there, child. I had almost forgotten… the Forbidden Woods cannot be accessed from the sea. …Link… I haven't seen a Kokiri in hundreds of rings, but I can still somewhat tell that you are much heavier than they… but wait… I think I have it…"_ the Deku Tree said. He sprouted another branch from his mouth, a branch that immediately cracked and dropped to the ground. One of the leaves got caught as if in a gust of wind, and was blown into Link's face. Link had obtained a Deku Leaf.

"I thought I was supposed to fly…" Link said.

 _"This is sufficient. Hold the leaf over your head, holding it by the base and the tip,"_ the Deku Tree said. Link held up the leaf, holding it as the Deku Tree suggested.

 _"Now blow into it,"_ the Deku Tree said. Link looked up, and blew. He shot into the air, floating down gently.

 _"You should be able to blow into it at least three times. I don't know the upper limit for sure… it tends to change based on the weight of what it carries,"_ the Deku Tree said. Link nodded. He dropped, and left the grotto. He looked across at the Forbidden Woods, and took in a breath. He started floating across the waters, blowing into his leaf. He barely managed to make it across to the woods using three breaths. He entered the woods, still somewhat curious as to how many breaths he could use, yet at the same time wary of reaching the limit.

* * *

Link entered the Forbidden Woods. A tense feeling descended upon him, and Link almost immediately figured out why it was forbidden. Slashing through the thin walls of the place, he searched for Makar. He knew what kind of shape he was looking for, at least. He looked up, and noticed something that looked sort of like a Korok. He used the Deku leaf to float up there, and closely inspected the pattern. On closer inspection, it might have passed muster as a giant mask, but not as a Korok. Link turned to leave, only to feel something brush over his head.

"So… what's this?" Link asked, looking around. He spotted the thing that had assailed him, a giant insect. Its massive wings were what he had noticed. Link stepped forward, checking his moves. He swung his grappling hook into the insect, pulling out a golden feather. The insect didn't react, and Link didn't have the time nor the patience to pull the feathers out piecemeal. Link tried swinging the leaf, but to no avail. He tried his sword, only for the insect to dance away. Link was rapidly running out of options, and the insect swooped down. Link thrust, stabbing the insect as it arrived. It writhed on the floor, and another swing chopped its wings off. The insect shrieked, and charged into a tree. It reeled back, and was crushed under the weight of a treasure chest. The chest burst open, and Link looked inside it.

"…What on earth is this thing?" Link asked, inspecting the curved piece of wood. He threw it over his shoulder dismissively, and moved on. He felt something bump into his back, and saw the piece of wood.

"How did…" Link started, before scooping up the object. He threw it, and watched it fly. It hit the wall, and shot right back to Link. Link gasped, and caught it. An object that returned to the thrower… Link might yet have use for it. He pocketed it, and continued.

* * *

Link wasn't walking around the Forbidden Woods with enough caution, and he found himself stepping on a loose floor. Falling down to the level below, he saw only a beautiful flower. A Korok was jumping around in its centre.

"Makar!" Link cried out. An odd purple thing sprouted from the flower's centre, and gobbled Makar whole. It laughed, and the flower closed its petals. Vines dragged it to the ceiling, with more vines lashing around.

 _Petals Of Hylia: KALLE DEMOS!_

Kalle Demos flung its vines like whips, and Link hurriedly dived out of their path. He eyed the vines on the ceiling, and threw the weapon. It spun around, slashing through the vines easily. Link grabbed the weapon, and went up to the flower. He cleaved down with his sword, and then to the side. The carnivorous plant attempted to bite, but it was detached from its flower, and had precious little mobility. It curled into a ball shape, and withered to dust. Makar lay down where the plant once was.

"Swordsman… you rescued me? You have my thanks!" Makar said.

"Glad to help you with your… err… flower problems," Link said.

"When all went dark around me… *shudder*… but why are you here, swordsman?" Makar asked.

"The Great Deku Tree has some sort of ceremony for you to perform," Link said.

"Oh yeah! Forgot about that… Oh, I'm in so much trouble… I must get out of here… quickly!" Makar said. A whirlwind spun around the pair, whisking them from the Forbidden Woods.

* * *

This whirlwind guided the pair from the Forbidden Woods to the lily pad in front of the Great Deku Tree.

 _"Oh, Makar… you have returned safely,"_ the Deku Tree said.

"I'm sorry, Great Deku Tree… I ignored your many warnings and still flew to the Forbidden Woods…" Makar said.

 _"Do not worry, Makar… you are now safe. Just be more careful in the future,"_ the Deku Tree said. Link beamed.

 _"You have indeed done well, Link. I must thank you for your brave deeds… take this which I have promised you!"_ the Deku Tree said. He shook his branches, and a green orb descended into Link's hands. Link accepted Farore's Pearl.

 _"It is my hope that this pearl shall lead you to your fair destiny!"_ the Deku Tree said. Link bowed in gratitude, stashing Farore's Pearl away.

 _"Anyway, Makar… please play your songs as you always do,"_ the Deku Tree said. Makar jumped, and nodded.

"Oh, that's right! The ceremony! The ceremony… sorry to keep you waiting!" Makar said. He jumped into the air again, and landed with a violin in hand.

"Oh, Great Link… as my thanks to you, I shall play with much more gusto than the usual. I hope you enjoy it," Makar said. He touched his bow to the violin, and began to play. His tune was an upbeat rhythm that had both Link and the Deku Tree nodding along. The Koroks added their voices, and the Deku Tree sprouted eight seeds. Eight of the Koroks jumped into the sky, and grabbed the seeds from the air.

"Great Deku Tree! This year you have produced splendid seeds!" a Korok said.

"With these seeds, we will continue to spread the forest about the Great Sea!" another said.

"Let us go, Koroks! To the sea!" a third said.

"See you all next year!" a fourth said.

"Take care!" a fifth said.

"Farewell, great swordsman!" a sixth said.

"May the winds of change bring us together again someday!" a seventh said. They increased their height, and spread out, to the north-west, mostly.

 _"Ah… every year, the Koroks perform this ceremony. They then fly off to distant islands and plant the seeds in hope of new forests. The forest holds great power… they can change one island to a much greater one. Someday, there will be a day when all islands are connected by earth and grove. And the people will be able to join hands and create a better world… that is what I desire,"_ the Deku Tree said.

"Much more noble than mine, then. I just want to save my sister, find the girl in my dreams, and get back to living with Grandma," Link said.

 _"…The one you chase is trying to prevent those dreams from coming to pass. Your fate is tied to the fate of the world, Link… proceed with great care,"_ the Deku Tree said.

* * *

Link left the Deku Tree's hollow, and used his Deku leaf to float down to the Queen of Red Lions. He boarded the boat, and she turned to face him.

"Ganon's monsters _were_ here, if that's what you're about to ask," Link said.

"…This place, too, has been attacked by Ganon… he is gaining power too fast for my liking. Link… we must set sail immediately, and obtain the final pearl!" the Queen of Red Lions said. Link dug inside the boat, before looking up.

"Which way?" Link asked.

"North-west," the Queen said. Link conducted the wind to face north-west, and pulled out the sail. The Queen turned about, and sailed to the north-west faster than the wind would otherwise suggest.


	3. Trials and Tribulations

Link had fallen asleep rather quickly, and was looking around the room. This room he dreamed of wasn't the same one he normally spent his sleeping moments in.

"Excuse me? Are you there?" Link asked, looking around.

"Me?" a girl asked, appearing behind Link. Link jumped, to see Tetra.

"Tetra! …Oh my goodness, I never found you again!" Link cried out.

"You think I'm worried about that?" Tetra asked. Her face morphed into that of the girl in the ornate dress.

"Tetra? What's going on?" Link asked.

"Link! You've got to get up! NOW!" the girl in the ornate dress shouted.

Link sat bolt upright, and looked around. Night had fallen, and thunderstorms echoed across the ocean. Link turned, and saw the Queen of Red Lions staring at an island.

"What? What's going on?" Link asked, still confused from his dream.

"…I wish I could tell you… what is the meaning… oh, we are too late… I suspected we were in danger…" the Queen of Red Lions said.

"Oh my…" Link said, jumping onto the shores of this island.

"A great water spirit named Jabun once lived here… where did he go?" the Queen of Red Lions asked.

"LINK!" a voice cried out. Link jumped, and turned around. He saw Quill the Rito fly towards him.

"There you are, Link… you wouldn't happen to be looking for the Great Spirit Jabun?" Quill asked.

"…Apparently," Link said. Things were going too fast for him.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Jabun does not rest here. Look at how this place has been torn apart…" Quill said.

"This must be the work of the shadow in the Forsaken Fortress," the Queen of Red Lions said. Quill did not waste time questioning how Link's boat could talk.

"Fear not, my friends. Jabun fled the island before it was attacked. He now lies in a safer abode… Outset Island," Quill said.

"OUTSET?" Link cried out. His grandmother lived there… Jabun could be putting her at risk. "Queen, we've got to sail!" Link cried out.

"Slow down, Link. If you were to go to Outset now, you would not be able to see Jabun. He hides in a cave sealed by a mighty stone slab… not even the pirates could get through…" Quill said.

"Tetra's pirates?" Link asked.

"…I thought… if anyone knew where you were, it would be them. I told them what I tell you without a thought for the consequence. They immediately tried to reach Outset, trying to get into the cave. Luckily, they could not gain entry. They were allegedly last spotted on Windfall Island," Quill said.

"…The pirates are… my enemy?" Link asked.

"If you wish to see Jabun, you'd best find the pirates first," Quill said, looking around the island.

"Valoo was right… I would advise you leave this place. My task is complete, so I should leave you now," Quill said. He took to the skies, narrowly missing being struck by lightning. Link stood there, assembling his thoughts.

"…We'd better go to Windfall," Link said, boarding the Queen.

* * *

As Link approached Windfall, everything that had happened was settling into place. Well, mostly. There were still mysteries abound, and the Queen couldn't even elaborate on some.

"Ah! Just as Quill said… the pirate ship," the Queen of Red Lions said. Link looked up, and saw the majestic pirate ship.

"They must be trying to hide… if they want the pearl…" Link said.

"I doubt they'd tell you anything… you'd better find out about the pirates stealthily," the Queen of Red Lions said. Link nodded, and looked around Windfall. His eyes lit up on the Bomb Shop, and he went around the place. He saw a small entrance in the back, and he edged in.

He stayed low, looking over the edge. He saw into the store, seeing the pirates around the place, throwing bombs into barrels. A man much resembling a rat was tied up in one corner.

"Look, don't be mad! It's not our fault we must have bombs to get our treasure!" Mako said to the owner.

 _Why not just buy them?_ Link thought.

"How about… you just think of this as karma for your little monopoly. Bet now you're regretting asking such an exorbitant fee from pirates," Mako said.

"…You know, Gonzo, I still can't get over that fast-talking you pulled on the postman!" Zuko said, observing the other pirates at work.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. That was smooth! When I first saw that boy, I just knew he had something hidden on Outset… so when I saw the postman, I just pretended like I was all worried and stuff… and presto! We get the beans!" Gonzo said.

"Good work, Gonzo… top notch! I've never seen such wit and cunning… you know, cunning like that combined with Miss Tetra's smarts… if you two got married and had a kid… that kid would be the world's greatest pirate!" Mako said.

"You idiot! Keep your mouth shut! Don't be stupid," Gonzo said, defensive. Link found his fists clenching. He turned, and spotted Tetra in a corner previously hidden to him. Her face was streaked with what seemed to be tears, and she was glaring furiously at her pirate crew.

"Quit goofing around. This is serious! Mako, I'm docking your pay. Keep your childish jokes to yourself and get the bombs to the ship! Once you're done, we're setting sail for Outset!" Tetra said.

"What? Miss… we have to leave immediately? But it's been so long since we were on shore! We need to fill our bellies with some good eating, yeah? How about we grub tonight and shove off tomorrow morning instead?" Gonzo asked. Tetra glared at him some more.

"…I'm fine either way, of course! Whatever you say is fine. But the boys were so excited to come to town… and I can't help but think it would be awful hard on them to leave so soon without a proper layover. So what do you say? Set sail tomorrow? It's not like the treasure's going anywhere? Who's for a night of fun?" Gonzo pressed on.

"SURE!" the pirates exclaimed.

"You fools! You saw the demolished island, the senseless destruction, and the rotting corpses. We have to press on, or the same thing will happen to Outset!" Tetra said.

 _Rotting corpses?_ Link thought. He hadn't seen those…

"Not to be disrespectful, but by the sound of things, you're more worried about the island than the treasure…" Mako said. Tetra turned, and spotted Link. Link hurriedly moved aside, out of her vision.

"…Listen, babies! We're moving out as soon as possible. I want no arguments. Get moving, you lot!" Tetra commanded. She stormed from the shop, and the pirates grumbled, following her.

 _Bombs…_ Link said. He jumped down from his vantage point, and checked the stores. There weren't any bombs left. Ignoring the trussed storekeep, he ran after the pirates.

* * *

"Tetra!" Link cried out, running forward. Tetra turned around from watching the pirate's work.

"Link? What are you doing here?" Tetra asked, surprised.

"Doing my duty to save my sister. And to do that, I'm told I need to see Jabun," Link said. Tetra looked at him thoughtfully.

"Just you listen, swabbie! Miss Tetra doesn't just listen to any street urchin! She won't hand over the treasure that easily!" Mako said.

"Come on, it's just one jewel!" Link cried out.

"…Mako, step back," Tetra said, withdrawing her cutlass.

"What do you plan to do?" Mako asked.

"…I'm going to fight him. If he wins, he gets one barrel worth of bombs and a head start on us to the treasure," Tetra said. Mako gasped in shock.

"Are you planning on undermining me? Keep everyone working!" Tetra said, approaching Link.

 _Mistress of the Ocean: TETRA!_

Link whipped out his Deku leaf, and blew. The ascent hurriedly got him out of the path of Tetra's initial thrust, and got Link to a higher part of the island. Tetra jumped after him with the agility of a rigging monkey, following him with ease. Link pulled out his gilded sword, and swung. Tetra blocked the blow carelessly. Link back flipped away, and Tetra made up the distance before Link regained his feet. Link blocked her cutlass stroke with his shield, staggering backwards. Tetra charged, and Link dived out of the path of Tetra's swing.

"Take this!" Link cried out. He tossed the weapon of the Forest Haven at Tetra, striking her face, and sending her spinning. While Tetra was dazed, Link attempted a blow. Tetra shook herself out of it, and parried his strike at the last possible moment. Link held in a gasp, and tried the weapon again. Tetra's cutlass flew up to it, sending it spinning around her blade. A light went up above Link's head, and he slashed. Tetra gasped, and sunk to the ground. Link rolled her over, and inspected her wound. His wound.

"Oh my…" Link said. Her left forearm had been sliced clean off. Link pulled away part of the Hero's Clothes, and wrapped it around Tetra's wound, to staunch the blood flow.

"I guess this means… you win…" Tetra said.

"Win, lose, I don't care, you're in trouble!" Link said, scooping her up. Tetra gasped in astonishment, and guided Tetra towards her boat.

* * *

Link handed Tetra to the pirates, and left without another word. Luckily, he had docked the Queen of Red Lions on the other side of Windfall, so he could avoid the pirates for a while.

"Well done… Link? What happened?" the Queen asked, as Link loaded some of the bombs into a makeshift cannon for the Queen.

"I mutilated Tetra," Link said.

"Well done. Now the pirates won't be hot on our tail… hopefully. We have precious little time remaining. You must meet with Jabun and retrieve the pearl before they get over it!" the Queen of Red Lions said.

"…I don't suppose I'd expect a boat to demonstrate tact…" Link said. He hoisted the sail, and started gunning for Outset Island.

* * *

"Where are you?" Link asked with concern.

"Ah… ah… AAAHHH!" the familiar voice of the girl sounded.

"Oh, no…" Link cried. He began chasing the sounds of the girl's screams. He found a small room, and opened the door. The room contained only a bed.

"Great… now my dreams have turned to nightmares…" Link sighed wearily. He noticed a spot of blood on the sheets.

"Link! You have to wake up!" the voice of the Queen of Red Lions said.

"Not right now… something's up…" Link said.

"Yeah, Link. Your world's on the brink of catastrophe! Now would it kill you to aim the cannon?" the Queen of Red Lions asked. Link was awoken from his slumber, looking up. A massive wall, and completely unnatural. He pulled out his cannon, and aimed. He fired three shots, in the centre of the wall's three spirals. The wall fell to pieces, leaving behind a small entrance. The Queen of Red Lions entered this cave, where a massive fish swam. He turned to face the Queen. He gurgled.

"Well met indeed, Jabu-Jabu. I am pleased to see that you are safe," the Queen said. Link looked up in confusion, but Jabun gurgled, shivering.

"Yes… Ganon has returned, Jabu-Jabu. There can be no other explanation," the Queen said. Link considered the fact that he couldn't hear half of the conversation, and fell asleep during Jabun's next gurgle.

"Unfortunately, that is not so," the Queen said. Jabun gurgled angrily.

"This one I have brought has no connection to the legendary hero… nor anything else, really. And yet… in his future, I can see great promise and courage. He seems to have a telepathic connection to Malon's descendant, however," the Queen said. Link jolted awake. Jabun gurgled even more angrily.

"I do. It is the only chance we've got," the Queen said. Jabun gurgled, and shook his head. A blue orb flew out of its resting place, and into Link's hands. Link accepted Nayru's Pearl. Jabun gurgled again.

"…I have a hunch," the Queen said. Jabun gurgled, diving deeper into the water.

"Now could you explain to me what that was all about?" Link asked.

"Lord Jabun agreed to grant you Nayru's Pearl," the Queen said.

"I gathered that. What about your hunch? Malon's descendant? You calling him Jabu-Jabu?" Link asked.

"…Those are long tales indeed. It is best not to spend time talking about them," the Queen said. Link sighed, and hoisted the sail.

"Take me to our next destinations," Link said, holding up the three pearls.

* * *

Link followed the Queen's guidance, placing the pearls onto three lone statues. Had the Queen not urged him on where to go, Link would have completely overlooked them. Placing the final one within its slot, he stepped back, and waited for something to happen. The statue shone with a bright white light, and Link raised his shield mildly cautiously. The shining stopped.

"That's it? I sailed the seven seas, mutilated my closest friend… for _this_?" Link asked. He approached the statue, and slashed at it. It exploded, sending Link flying away. It raised its pearl, creating a link between it and the other two statues. In the exact centre of the triangle formed, the ocean's waves parted. From deep within the ocean, a white ceramic tower rose. Water came brushing off it, and after a rough landing, so did Link. The Queen of Red Lions approached the tower.

"…Thanks for the heads up," Link said.

"Don't mention it. This tower is a place that the gods of the ancient world prepared so that they may test the courage of men. Only one who can overcome the trials that await will be acknowledged by the gods as a true hero. Only then will the hero be permitted to wield the power to destroy the great evil," the Queen of Red Lions said.

"So… tower of trials. Gotcha," Link said.

"Link… you must obtain that which now lies before you! You must believe in your own courage, which has led you to triumph over the many hardships you have faced… you must triumph once more! Rise above the trial of the gods!" the Queen said. She sailed forward, and entered the Tower of the Gods.

* * *

Link disembarked the Queen of Red Lions, and looked ahead. On the lone landing point was a glowing circle. Link stepped forward, and touched it. He felt himself be whisked away, reappearing in a large chamber.

"Wait, wait, wait, I wasn't ready!" Link cried out in shock. A figure cried out in shock, and approached him.

 _Trial of Power: IRON KNUCKLE!_

Link was frozen in place, watching the heavily armoured Iron Knuckle approach. He drew his sword, and slashed. The sword just bounced off the armour. Link stepped back, and the Iron Knuckle slashed. Link dived out of the way, and noticed that there were little ropes holding the armour together at the back. The Iron Knuckle turned, but Link had seen enough.

"Dodge this!" Link said, tossing the weapon of the Forest Haven. The Iron Knuckle dodged to one side, and began laughing. The weapon cut the ropes holding his armour together, and reappeared in Link's hand.

"You've been so helpful, I really ought to give you a name," Link said. Before he could begin a brainstorm, the Iron Knuckle's lightning-fast swipe sent him rolling, reminding him of the fight. Link stabbed forward, knocking back the Iron Knuckle. The Iron Knuckle flipped over, before decomposing. The circle in the centre of the room lit up, and Link entered it, to head to the next room.

* * *

The next room featured only a mirror. Link looked into it, and flashed a smile. He wasn't sure of its relevance, until he noticed the facial expression of his reflection. His cheeky grin expanded, and the mirror exploded. The room was cast into darkness, before all of that darkness condensed into a single shape. Link looked up, and saw his own silhouette.

 _Trial of Courage: DARK LINK!_

Dark Link approached Link, an intimidating sound echoing from his person. Link held up his sword uncomfortably, before Dark Link slashed. Link sidestepped it, and noticed that Dark Link had a wider, though somewhat shorter, blade. Link slashed forward, and Dark Link seeped backwards. He withdrew a weapon. A bow. Dark Link aimed the bow, and fired. Link sidestepped it, and tossed the weapon of the Forest Haven, that which he called the Cycler. Regardless of its name, its aim was quite true, and Dark Link was spun around, dropping the bow. Link dived forward, and grabbed it. Dark Link pulled out a massive hammer, and swung. Link rolled towards Dark Link, and before he could draw his sword, stabbed him right through the chest. Dark Link dissipated, and Link looked down. The bow remained in his hands, without a trace of darkness. The circle lit up, and Link pressed on.

* * *

Link found himself in a massive room, with lightning seeping out of the corners. An intricate carving was on one end of the room. Link eyed it, the only thing available to see. Sure enough, the two hands and massive head of the carving lit up, and began to float.

 _Trial of Wisdom: GOHDAN!_

Gohdan began circling Link, his hands on either side. They lowered themselves to the ground, and blinked. Link jumped, narrowly dodging the hands clapping together. They split apart, and turned to Link, massive eyes staring at him.

"…Stop looking at me!" Link said, shooting both hands with the bow. They were blasted back, and Gohdan's eyes opened. Link looked up, a cheeky grin on his face. He shot both of Gohdan's eyes, causing him to drop to the ground. Link reached into his pouch, and pulled out a bomb. He tossed said bomb into Gohdan, causing his head to shatter. For no adequately explained reason, the hands followed suit. A fourth circle began to glow, this one a golden pillar of light.

"Good… that better mean that we're going somewhere!" Link exclaimed.

* * *

Link appeared on top of the Tower of the Gods. He looked up, and spotted a large bell. Working off the assumption that he was to ring it, he began scanning the ground. He pried a particularly large stone from the tower, and tossed it at the bell. The bell began to ring, and Link lazily raised his shield to deflect the rock's descent.

As the bell chimed, a small golden circle appeared amidst the Tower of the Gods at sea level. The Queen of Red Lions approached it, Link aboard the ship.

"OK, seriously, how did I end up _here_?" Link asked.

"It matters not. What does matter, though, is the fact that you have cleared the three trials of the goddesses. They have deemed you a true hero… but your trials have yet to end. Once you set foot into this realm before you, your true trial will begin. Link… are you ready for this?" the Queen asked.

"…Yes," Link said. The Queen cruised forward, and entered the golden ring of light. She was pulled underwater, Link following.

* * *

The descent from sea level was long and slow. Link looked around, only idly wondering how he was able to breathe. What was more interesting were the wide, open spaces that were easily five times the size of Outset in every direction. He looked down, and noticed a large castle, emblazoned with a recurring herald: three triangles arranged in the shape of a triangle. By the time he had absorbed all of this, he had landed, and it was time to disembark.

"You might be wondering where we are, Link… unfortunately, there is no time to explain it now. Once you are able to strike down Ganon with what you obtain in this castle, all will become clear. Trust in my words, and enter the castle," the Queen of Red Lions said.

"If you say so," Link said, turning and entering the castle.

The first thing he noticed where the statues of Moblins and Darknuts strewn about the place.

The second thing he noticed, once he got over the mortal peril of the one Moblin that was frozen attacking whoever entered the door, was the giant statue. Well, statues. A man holding a wicked sword stood proudly at the forefront, flanked by a woman with a motherly smile and a dangerous getup.

"I'm guessing that's the hero… but who's the chick?" Link asked, looking around the statue.

 _"_ _Link… to find what you seek, you must enter the castle's basement. It is guarded by a fiendishly difficult puzzle, however… it was intended to keep evil from entering the depths of the castle. You may find a clue in the shape of the herald which adorned this place as we entered it,"_ the Queen's voice echoed. Link looked around for it, before returning to the statue. He noticed that the plinth in which the hero stood upon looked loose.

"Hm… the herald outside the castle…" Link said. He turned around, and spotted a giant inscription on the floor below. The three-triangle-herald mentioned by the queen was repeated here, but with symbols etched into the three sides. The mark of Din's Pearl was on the closest one, Nayru's Pearl to the right, and Farore's Pearl to the left. Link returned to the statues. The statues' pedestals were arranged in a similar triangle fashion, merely inverted. The hero stood on the platform corresponding to Farore's symbol, and the woman Nayru's.

"I'm guessing that means there's another statue that goes on the third pedestal… and unless I miss my guess, it's not pig-face at the door," Link said. He looked around, and noticed the slumped form of another female statue. She wore a detached expression and an ornate dress. Idly thinking about the girl in his dreams, Link erected the statue, and pushed it over to the third pedestal. Nothing happened.

"Hm… maybe they're assembled incorrectly?" Link thought to himself. He looked between the statues and the symbols in the herald, trying not to get confounded by the fact that the symbols were inverted. He looked between the girls. The original girl's fierce getup invoked a more can-do spirit, while the new one looked more like the type who'd step back. Associating the symbols with the islands in which he got them, he switched the two statues, gratefully thanking the stars he didn't have to drag them up or down any stairs. The statue's feet started to shine with red, green and blue lights, before fading dramatically. Link stepped back, and the hero jumped to life. Sheathing his sword, he picked up his pedestal, and set it down closer to the other two statues.

"Thanks, buddy. You lot have fun," Link said, winking at the statues. The hero had resumed his statue form, and Link shrugged, descending the stairs.

* * *

Link looked around the basement. Nine stained-glass windows circled the room, most containing subjects Link had no hope of recognising. The three opposite him, however, contained the green-garbed hero and the two women depicted in statue form above.

"Must be some girls from the hero's quest…" Link idly remarked. His eyes were casually drawn to the girl on the right. Her ornate dress was significantly different from his dream girl's, debunking his earlier guess that they were one and the same. The more Link looked, the more she seemed to move.

 _"_ _Well done, Link. To identify the puzzle, decipher its meaning and solve it is no small feat for one unfamiliar with its meaning. Now… take the sword resting before you. That… is the Master Sword, blade of evil's bane. It is the blade that can banish Ganon from this world once and for all!"_ the voice of the Queen of Red Lions echoed. Link turned to the pedestal in the centre of the room. A dim blade was embedded in the stone. Link stepped forward, and touched it. A bright light appeared at the base of the blade, and Link drew the sword. He gave a few practice swings, before withdrawing his gilded blade, the one he got on Outset. The two blades had a similar heft to them, and Link swung both experimentally. He raised both blades to the sky, and a bright light shone forth through the window of the other girl. Her face beamed brightly at Link, her eyes the same shade as Tetra's.

"Tetra…" Link said to himself, staring at the Master Sword.

"Aryll…" he added, looking at the gilded sword.

"I now have the might to save you both!" he finished. Deep moans sounded from above, and Link hazarded a guess that the Moblins and Darknuts from above were stirring. Link shot up the stairs, and looked around. As the hero replaced his pedestal, Link saw two Moblins run forth. With twin slashes of his blades, Link saw both fall to the ground.

"Perfect…" Link said, smirking.

* * *

Leaving a pile of Darknut and Moblin corpses, Link ran outside to the Queen of Red Lions.

"At long last… our preparations are complete. The time has come for us to return to the surface… and rescue your sister!" the Queen of Red Lions said. Link nodded, and hopped aboard the Queen. She looked up, and resumed the ocean's surface. He hoisted their sail, and shot towards the Forsaken Fortress as fast as the wind would take him. He idly looked around, before noticing a large tornado on the waves.

"Divert! Divert!" Link said, reaching for the rudder. A large shape appeared in the eye of the tornado.

"Foolish creature who does not fear the gods! To the end of the sea with you! Let the winds of Cyclos's wrath blow you away!" a voice, likely that of Cyclos, echoed. Link looked closely at the pink shape, before reaching for his bow. Before he could string it, the cyclone had swept him away, sending him flying away from the Queen of Red Lions, and his path altogether.


	4. Fortress of Damnation

Link looked around the structure. After the scare with the bloody room, Link had begun to fear his dreams, but he was determined. He had been separated from the Queen, and launched who knows where. Now was as good a time as any to figure out what the deal with his dreams was.

"Where are you?" Link asked. He noticed three feminine shapes on a nearby hill. Pulling the Deku Leaf from its hold, he shot into the sky, and the Deku Leaf instantly shrivelled. He landed, flat on the ground.

"Big Brother… where are you…" Aryll's voice sounded.

"Aryll… that's right! I can't waste time here! I've got to find you!" Link said, jumping up. Chastising himself for his folly, he looked around, trying to figure out how he'd get up. He had always been awoken by someone else, Aryll, Tetra, or the Queen of Red Lions. How would he get up on his own? He heard an odd whisper.

"Gah!" Link cried. He shot awake, and looked around. He was on the shore of a small pool, the room he slept in bordered on all sides by a massive wall of stone. He jumped to his feet, and lay a hand on the Master Sword.

 _No no… don't…_ the soft voice said. Link let go, and looked around. A delicate figure, with silver-ish hair and a pale blue complexion, was standing there.

"Oh… um… hi…" Link said nervously.

 _Welcome… to the Mother and Daughter Isles…_ the soft voice said. Link looked at the girl closely. She smiled, and approached Link. Link was taken aback, before the girl shot in, and gave him a large hug. Link, rather bemused, put his hands on her back.

"What, exactly… what are the Mother and Daughter Isles?" Link asked. The figure stepped back, and turned about.

 _The home of the fairies… the spirits that bring aid to those who can help those in need. The great hero who defeated Ganon in the legends you know… a courageous demon who soared the skies to fight Ganon's predecessor… a hero or two who fought some wind sage unknown to you… in fact… we have been there since the days of the First, the woman chosen by Hylia, whose spirit has pervaded through time, same as we,_ the voice said. Link looked around.

"Sounds impressive…" Link remarked, not understanding one word of the speech he had just heard.

 _Yes… but…_ the voice said. The figure fell to her knees, causing Link to follow suit. He put one arm around her, and looked into the girl's eyes. Glinting like jade, they looked back.

 _But… I feel lonely… detached… I protect the hero… but… the First was the last to talk to me…_ the voice said, small little diamond tears falling from the figure's eyes.

"Well… well… you're not alone anymore! You've got me!" Link said, smiling.

 _You would… you would stay with me…_ the voice said. Link's heart fell to his stomach. To stay with the fairies meant that he'd abandon Aryll… never get the chance to make amends with Tetra… never meet the girl of his dreams. The nightmares would likely haunt his days forever…

"I… I can't…" Link said, his head falling to his hands. It was his turn to cry. The figure looked at him with some concern.

 _…_ _You… you cannot… I… I see…_ the voice said. Link felt a cold touch around him, followed by a warm one. He looked around, his gaze somewhat distorted for a moment. It almost immediately straightened out.

 _I… such devotion… ah… I… I will protect you… as I have your predecessors…_ the voice said, within his head. Link looked around, and noticed, with a start, that the girl was gone. He took in a deep breath, before looking around for an escape route. His gaze began to spin around, and Link vanished.

* * *

When Link reappeared, it was in a massive stronghold. The Forsaken Fortress, a keep that was more than match for its name. He shivered, before looking down at the Master Sword. With it… he felt as if anything were possible. He drew said blade, and noted that a jade was now embedded in the hilt. Smiling in memory of the fairies, he made his way up the stairs, to be met with an evil laugh.

 _Dark Shadow: PHANTOM GANON!_

The introduction of the boss made Link jump and turn around, swinging his sword to deflect the projectile heading his direction. He made a few clumsy parries at the next few, gratefully stunning the shadow. Link rushed up to the black knight, and swung both blades through him rapidly. The shadow dissipated, and Link let out a sigh of relief.

*Ninite!* echoed behind him, and Link turned. A few small things were rushing at him, only to be swept away by a massive hammer. The hammer wielder hefted the hammer to his shoulder.

"Need a hand?" the man asked.

"...Why not?" Link asked.

"Name's Bana… and I'm here to get back my fort!" the man added.

"Good for you," Link said absently. He saw another flight of staircases, and ran up them. Bana followed behind, slamming his hammer into the ground periodically to take out more enemies. Link was mildly annoyed that he seemed to be on the cusp of falling off the edge a few times, but took it in stride.

* * *

Link and Bana made it up the fort, to the room holding Aryll and the other two girls. Link smiled, and rushed forward.

"Big Brother!" Aryll cried out.

"Our rescuers are here? Finally!" one of the other girls said. Link was looking around their cell, before noticing a door. He ran up to it, and tried the knob.

"Cell's not going to open that easily!" a familiar voice said. Link looked around, and saw Tetra, flanked by two of her pirates. Link flushed with happiness, before the situation began to sink in. His eyes drifted to her left arm. While her right was at her hip, her left ended abruptly, and turned into a cutlass. A cutlass with some blood on it.

"Tetra, I…" Link said.

"I know what you're going to say. Don't bother with it," Tetra said. Link sighed, and turned to Bana. Bana lay dead on the floor.

"Now why did you go and do that?" Link asked.

"He was the head of the pirates who once dominated this fort. The ones who murdered, who burned, who did much worse. I've waited years for that," Tetra said.

"But still…" Link said.

"There you go again, acting without reason, as usual. We had to draw away the monster bird for you! It was on its way!" Tetra said.

"Now that wasn't…" Link said, as the two pirates began to work on opening the door. Tetra forgot her annoyance, and looked into the jade on Link's sword.

"Wow... that… and the blade itself… this… what… is it… how…" Tetra let out. Link pulled out the Master Sword, and Tetra's face drained of colour considerably. Tetra shook herself, and resumed her normal expression.

"Never mind that now. We'll help ourselves to these girls. I'm sure their fathers back in town will pay a handsome reward for their return," Tetra remarked. The two pirates scooped up the two girls, and walked off. Aryll ran up to Link now that the cell was open, and jumped into his arms.

"My apologies, Link… but, erm…" Tetra said, tilting her head upwards. Link looked up, and nodded. He scooped up Bana's hammer, and took in a breath.

"Aryll… I'm getting my revenge on bird-brain!" Link said.

"Link… I'll deliver your sister back home safely. I'd normally expect a huge reward… but for you, it's my treat!" Tetra said. Link nodded.

"Aryll, take care with the pirates. This… could get messy," Link said.

"Big Brother… thank you…" Aryll said.

"Miss Tetra! We have to hurry! The bird approached in favourable wind conditions!" Gonzo said, running up to the group.

"Gonzo! Perfect! Grab Aryll and let's go!" Tetra said. Gonzo looked at Aryll, before nodding. He scooped her up, and ran from the room. Tetra followed, but not before winking at Link. Link smiled, looking up. He saw the magnificent plumage of the bird, and started running up the nearest ramp. He saw it spiral up the room, and looked one part relieved, and another worried. More stairs. At least Bana wasn't smashing these ones. Link looked down, and saw the room begin to flood. The bird soared into the room, looking at Link.

 _Ganon's Pet: HELMAROC KING!_

The Helmaroc King slammed down into the stairs behind Link. Those ones being made of wood, they shattered to pieces. Link gulped, one hand on the Deku Leaf. He began running up the stairs as fast as he could, a blue light at his feet. He began going faster, skipping past various monsters who stepped in his path. He reached the top of the stairs, and the Helmaroc King stepped in front of him. Link swung Bana's hammer, knocking him into the ascending water. Link nodded, and jumped up to a circular arena of sorts atop the tower. The hole he emerged from began to close, the Helmaroc King shooting out.

 _Lord of the Skies: HELMAROC KING!_

"Are you serious?" Link asked. The Helmaroc King let out a magnificent squawk, and dived down at Link. Link pulled out his hammer, and slammed it down into the Helmaroc King's helmet. It shattered into pieces, and the Helmaroc King shot Link an awful glare.

"Like that? How do you like this?" Link asked. He scooped up a few shards of the Helmaroc King's helmet, and threw them. Each one hit the Helmaroc King as it soared, causing it to drop. It landed on one of the searchlights scanning for intruders, and looked up. Link pulled out his bow, and fired. The Helmaroc King flew right into it, and squawked. It dropped into the fort's interior, its bones bending in unnatural ways as it tried to fit in a space too small for it.

"That's what I thought, tough guy," Link said. He turned on the spot, and ambled up: the only way to head.

* * *

"…Welcome…" a deep voice said. Link entered the highest room in the area, the remains of an old ship. The shadow, Ganon, was directly opposite him.

"You…" Link said.

"Me. I should have guessed… you certainly reminded me of an old foe of mine. You've sneaked into my fortress and made quick work of my handpicked dragons… I must at least commend you," Ganon said. He turned around.

"My name is Ganondorf, and I am the master of the Forsaken Fortress," he said.

"Ganon… I fear you not," Link said, the Master and Gilded swords drawn and levelled.

"Ah, yes… that accursed blade. The Master Sword… the blade of evil's bane. I must curse you for bringing it here… no, wait, what's the word? _Thank_ you," Ganondorf said.

"Thank me? Why? This blade is the one that can spell your end, is it not?" Link asked.

"When you drew that sword of yours, did you happen to notice anything… I don't know… maybe something like all the monsters below starting to stir?" Ganondorf asked.

"…Yes, that is something I saw," Link commented idly.

"…You do not understand its meaning. Foolish child… while that sword is indeed a weakness of evil, it has played another role… that Queen cast a spell on it. It is a sort of key, that keeps me and my minions under a strict seal," Ganondorf said.

"So…" Link asked, not following.

"…By withdrawing the blade, you have broken that seal," Ganondorf said. Link shrugged, and charged forward. He spun on the spot, and sliced Ganondorf with both blades. Ganondorf looked down in amusement, before knocking Link to the ground.

"That blade has undergone many trials in its slumber. It no longer holds the power to repel evil… it is completely and utterly useless. Its power is gone, its edges dull. Go back to the world below, and leave a message," Ganondorf said. He reached forward to grab Link, before he let out a gasp of air. Tetra jumped from him, performed two backflips for show, and landed beside Link.

"Get up!" Tetra cried out, before Ganondorf grabbed her.

"Let me go!" Tetra demanded.

"You… your genes have slid into dormancy, but I'd recognise that spirit anywhere. You're the descendant of the last queen of my tribe…" Ganondorf said. It was Tetra's turn to have absolutely no clue as to what was being talked about. Ganondorf had been distracted by his right hand, and so wasn't about to give answers.

"My Triforce of Power… !?... ! I have found you at long last. Descendant of Malon… you're also Princess Zelda? How foolish of them, to leave all their eggs in one basket!" Ganondorf said.

"Huh? Malon? Zelda? Quit talking riddles!" Tetra said vehemently.

"Feigning ignorance will gain you nothing! If you aren't Zelda, if the blood of the Hylian Gerudo Malon does not flow through your veins… then what on Hyrule is _this_ doing here?" Ganondorf asked, touching Tetra's necklace.

"I found it at the bottom of the ocean! Why, is it valuable?" Tetra asked. Ganondorf had no time to correct her, before Link and Tetra both disappeared. He looked around, before noticing two birds fly off into the distance. He growled, before a dragon appeared in his view.

"Down in front! You're… oh…" Ganondorf started. Valoo roared, and shot into the air. He angled his neck downwards, and shot a blast of fire onto the boat in which Ganondorf sat. He turned, and stormed away.

* * *

Quill and Komali of the Rito tribe flew Link and Tetra to the Tower of the Gods, and set them down on the tower's rim. Link looked down at Tetra in concern.

"I'm fine, Link. Stop looking at me like that!" Tetra said. Link nodded in satisfaction. Tetra was safe, Aryll was safe… one more mystery to go.

"Lord Valoo… thank you for your arrival! We couldn't have made it out of there if it weren't for you," Link said.

 _"_ _It is too soon to relax. Ganon cannot be destroyed by something as simple as wrath and fire,"_ Valoo said.

"Wait… you can talk?" Link asked.

 _"_ _Surprised? I suppose it is natural… I did not have the impression you understood the Old Tongue…"_ Valoo said.

"Oh… well… get us out of a bad situation, and grant us the time to figure out why this thing doesn't work. That's the main thing, I guess," Link said, looking at the Master Sword.

 _"_ _A reasonable conclusion. Very well, then. We're counting on you,"_ Valoo said.

"I understand," Link said. The pathway to the sunken land opened again, and Valoo dipped down. Link took Tetra's hand, and jumped down under the ocean's waves.

* * *

"Where… where is this?" Tetra asked, looking around. Going down underneath the waves took a lot less time without the Queen of Red Lions, though it meant there was no one knowledgeable about what was going on present.

"This… I have no clue, actually…" Link said. Tetra dug into her pocket, and pulled out a stone. She touched it, and started hearing something.

"Link… little help?" Tetra asked. Link held out his hand, and touched it as well.

 _Link… ah, Link! Come down to the room where the Master Sword rested. And make sure Tetra comes with you,_ the voice of the Queen of Red Lions said.

"…Come with me, Tetra. I don't know what, but there's important stuff for us to do," Link said.

"Will we ever get an explanation for this stuff… all right, I'm in," Tetra said. Link led the way through the castle, underneath the statue of the hero.

* * *

"All right… we're here, boat. You'd better start doling out some answers!" Link said, as he and Tetra walked up to the Master Sword's pedestal.

"First of all, how did you even get access to my Pirate's Stone?" Tetra asked.

 _The Pirate's Stone, as you call it, is in fact a modified version of the Gossip Stone, an ancient relic of Hyrule. I was the one who created it,_ the voice of the Queen of Red Lions said.

"…OK, these answers just give rise to more questions. What can we ask you and expect to receive a straight answer?" Tetra asked.

 _Neither of you even know the beginning? Tales of a kingdom with a legendary hero… the place where the power of the gods themselves lie?_ the Queen asked.

"…We've heard that. But how is it relevant?" Link asked.

 _This place, where the two of you stand, is that kingdom, Link. This is the lost kingdom of Hyrule… and I am its queen,_ the Queen said. Light shone from the window on the right, depicting the girl with the ornate dress. As it touched the ground, a shape began to form. A woman appeared in the place where the light touched, exactly as depicted in the window. A complexion like painted glass, it was hard to imagine her as anything other than a spirit.

"My name is Zelda. Zelda Athena Hyrule," the woman finished.

"Queen of Red Lions," Link said.

"I prefer the title of 'The Maiden Queen'. But, to use surface terminology, yes, I am the Queen of Red Lions. There was no need to reveal myself to you while the Master Sword could put Ganon in his place. But now…" Zelda said.

"Now it can't…" Link said, looking at the sword idly.

"…Listen to me. Once, long ago, this land of Hyrule was turned to shadow by Ganon, who sought nothing less than the power of the gods. I don't even think Ganon noticed my attempt to stop him… we had to leave luck to the heavens. Our fate was with the goddesses, and they chose to seal Hyrule, with Ganon inside, underneath a mighty downpour. Our fair kingdom was buried by gallons upon gallons of salty water, doomed to be forgotten," Zelda said.

"Pitiable, for sure," Tetra said.

"Yet all was not lost. The goddesses knew that destroying the people would simply be to grant Ganon's wish. Before they sealed the kingdom, they guided the people whom could rebuild, and created mountaintops for them to rest upon. They were your ancestors…" Zelda said.

"Tetra… is it just me, or does the girl in the other window have your eyes?" Link asked. Tetra looked at the window, and shrugged.

"Hundreds of years have passed since she lived… so long as Ganondorf lived, her kingdom would remain below the waves… Tetra, to me," Zelda said. Tetra stepped forward nervously, and felt her necklace shine. Zelda held out one hand, holding the golden trinket in her hand.

"This necklace is part of a sacred treasure called the Triforce of Wisdom. It was granted unto the girl depicted in the window, and she passed it down her family line. Mother to daughter, Malon made sure that the Triforce of Wisdom was available to the people of the surface. Would I be correct in assuming your mother instructed you to treasure this, and guard it with your life?" Zelda asked.

"…Yeah, she did. Give me that!" Tetra said. She jumped up, and took the piece straight back from Zelda.

"…Tetra. That is the sacred power of the gods. I was its rightful bearer back in the days when Hyrule was above the waters," Zelda said.

"Yeah, right, Zelda. You can claim that all you want, but that doesn't mean jack without proof!" Tetra said.

"You're one to talk, someone who started this conversation without even knowing what a Triforce is. But if you require it, I will oblige," Zelda said. She held up her hand, and summoned a small golden triangle. It flew towards Tetra's necklace, and slid itself into the shape. The full triangle was now available to Tetra, and she keeled over. A golden light shone from her.

"You must abide by the laws of the past. The time has come for me to teach you the fate to which you were born, the reason that you live," Zelda said. The light cleared, and Tetra looked up. Link looked at what had happened to Tetra.

Long blonde hair. An ornate dress. As Tetra's eyes opened, the familiar face that Link had been seeing all along was suddenly made apparent.

"You… it was you all along…" Link said.

"Correct. You are the true heir of the royal family of Hyrule, the last Link in the bloodline, Princess Zelda," Zelda said.

"Link?" Link asked.

"Zelda?" Tetra added.

"…Exactly. Just like the heroes of old," Zelda said.

"…You've got to be barking mad if you think I'm going to be inheriting an old name like that," Tetra said.

"Now I wish my grandmother gave me a different name…" Link said.

"…I had expected many outcomes, but this wasn't one of them…" Zelda said, looking between the two.

"You take our world, shake it until it shatters to a million pieces, tell us we have destinies dating back to the era when crumbling statues weren't even erected, and didn't expect two twelve year olds to act horrified? What kind of values did you have back then?" Link asked.

"…Link… you have my fullest apologies for being caught up in these events. But now that Tetra has been revealed as Princess Zelda… it is unwise for him to find her. If he does, both of our worlds will become a land of shadow and despair. I believe I know what has caused the Master Sword to lose its power. I need you to return to the land above the waves. Zelda… it is too dangerous for you to join. It would be wiser to wait here," Zelda said. Link and Tetra looked between each other.

"OK, _now_ you're barking," Link said.

"I'm not just going to let my freedom go in a flash! I'm Tetra, honourable scourge of the seas!" Tetra said. Link took Tetra's hand, and a blue light shone between the two. They vanished in a bright light, and Zelda was left staring at the cobblestone they once stood in.

"I have misjudged… and now Hyrule is doomed," Zelda said.


	5. Powers of Earth and Sky

Link and Tetra reappeared in a place familiar to Link only. Fairies emerged from the bushes, and swarmed Link. Link smiled, and watched as the odd girl appeared behind him.

"Thank you… my sister is safe, I have made amends with Tetra, and I know who the girl in the ornate dress is," Link said. The odd girl stepped forward, looking at him with a melancholy expression.

"…Yes… I guess I can stay with you now…" Link said.

"But Link… I kind of feel bad for Zelda now. And if she's right… if Ganon's going to smash our worlds flat…" Tetra said.

 _Tetra is correct, Link… you cannot give up your journey so easily,_ the odd girl said softly.

"Then why are you trying to tempt me away?" Link asked.

 _…_ _I was so desperate for a friend of my own… a companion… but I now see my folly… Link… you will have to defeat Ganon…_ the girl said, diamond tears appearing in her eyes.

"Don't cry! I'll defeat Ganon for you…" Link said.

"Hm. Emotional investment," Tetra said.

 _…_ _Thank you, Link. You certainly have the biggest heart of all the heroes I stepped in to help,_ the girl said. Link smiled, and nodded.

"It's all well and good to talk about heart… but how in the ocean are we supposed to defeat Ganon if that blade Link's got doesn't work?" Tetra asked. Link fell on his back, and went to sleep.

"Um…" Tetra said. "Wake up!" She kicked Link in the head, and Link sat bolt upright.

"What was that for? I was looking for help!" Link said.

 _Link… she is the girl in the ornate dress. You don't need to dream anymore!_ the girl said.

"…Kwyjibo!" Link said.

"Kwyjibo?" Tetra asked.

"I don't know either! Tetra? Are you sure you don't know how to restore power to the Master Sword?" Link asked.

"Of course I don't! I'm Tetra, honourable scourge of the seas, not a fountain of knowledge!" Tetra said.

 _Please… don't fight… the fairies don't like it…_ the girl said. Link stopped the fight, and turned to stroke her back. The girl drew in a sob, and smiled.

"But we still don't know what to do…" Tetra said.

 _You have the Triforce of Wisdom, correct?_ the girl asked.

"…OF COURSE! I _am_ a fountain of knowledge!" Tetra said. She held up the Triforce of Wisdom, and placed her right hand upon it.

"Let me see… to restore power to the Master Sword, we need to go to the Earth Temple and Wind Temple, south and north, and find out what has happened to the sages offering prayer," Tetra said.

 _That, I can do. Link… are you ready to go temple-crawling?_ the girl asked.

"…If that is what I must do, then let it be done," Link said. The girl returned to Link, and Link found himself vanishing.

* * *

Link found himself appearing on an island. Where it was, he was not sure, but he knew that, wherever it was, it was important. He looked around.

"Um… we forgot Tetra," Link remarked.

 _It's more draining to take two of you around. We'll need to find out what's going on first, and we don't need both of you for that kind of work,_ the voice of the helper said.

"…Makes sense. But Tetra's going to be snapping mad once we get back to the Mother and Daughter Isles. Why couldn't you have explained this then?" Link asked.

 _…_ _I didn't think of that… stupid, stupid! We'll make it up to her once we figure out what's going on down in the temples of the Master Sword,_ the voice said.

"Don't call yourself stupid… what do you even want me to call you?" Link said.

 _…_ _I am the Fairy Queen. That is the only name I remember… though I'm sure that's not what the First called me,_ the voice said. Link nodded, and turned around to the island, and noticed a large, stone head sitting in front of a mountain.

"I'm guessing this is the puzzle?" Link asked.

 _Not much of one, to be sure…_ the Fairy Queen said. Link inspected every angle of the statue.

 _…_ _We'll have to pick it up,_ the Fairy Queen said. Link rolled up his sleeves, and pulled at the lip of the head. It didn't budge an inch.

 _No? Try this on for size!_ the Fairy Queen said. Link's hands shone a brilliant blue light, and Link gasped. He reached again for the lip of the statue, and hefted. The statue went directly over his head. Gasping in amazement, Link threw the stone head over his shoulder.

"Wow… you definitely need a name," Link said.

 _You think so?_ the Fairy Queen asked.

"Of course… hm… how about… Theresa?" Link asked.

 _Theresa? Why Theresa?_ the Fairy Queen asked.

"It seemed… fitting, somehow," Link said, entering the passage behind the head.

 _…_ _Theresa… love it!_ Theresa said.

* * *

Link looked around inside the Earth Temple. All that was within the room was a stone slab at one end, one that would be a lot harder to dislodge. Link studied the slab intently. He did notice some directions, similar to that he found in the Wind Shrine. He pulled out his conductor's baton, and played the sequence of notes. Doing so caused the picture of the herald to glow, and a spirit to appear behind him.

"Who are you, and what happened here?" Link asked.

 _Great hero, chosen by the Master Sword… my name is Laruto. I am a Zora sage, offering my prayer here at the Earth Temple, the prayer that restores the spirit of the Lady Fi. Yet, due to the designs of Ganondorf, that sentence is no longer true,_ the spirit said.

"Ouch," Link said.

 _A lot of 'ouch'. Ganondorf attacked this temple and stole my soul, knowing that he had to remove the power contained in the enchanted blade. In order to return the power to repel evil to the Master Sword, you must find someone who can take over my duty,_ Laruto said.

"Can it be just anyone, or do I have to find someone specific?" Link asked.

 _The latter… the one who carries my bloodline. My sacred instrument…_ Laruto said, strumming her harp.

"Someone with a harp… Theresa, got it?" Link asked.

 _Got it,_ Theresa said.

 _Nothing can stop the flow of time or the passing of generations… but the fate of my bloodline survives. The song you have learnt will awaken the new sage to her duty. You must bring that sage here to open the door. May the winds of fortune blow with you,_ Laruto said.

* * *

Theresa took Link to the Wind Temple. After Theresa granted Link the ability to weather the wind, it was easy for Link to enter the island. Sure enough, like the Earth Temple, the Wind Temple was blocked by an impassable barrier. Link played the song on this slab, and another ghost appeared behind him.

 _Are you the new hero?_ the spirit asked.

"Probably. You?" Link asked.

 _I am Fado, Kokiri. I appear to be a child in the eyes of many, but I am a sage of high esteem. Your eyes can deceive: don't trust them,_ the spirit said.

"Let me guess… you're like Laruto. Offering prayer to the goddesses for power to continue to exist in the Master Sword, and now you can't do that?" Link asked.

 _Right on the money. And, if you have talked to Laruto, you'd guess that you need to find my descendant, the one who carries my sacred instrument, and you'll need to play the song you learned on_ that _slab,_ Fado said.

"Yeesh… Theresa, do you reckon Tetra can do one of these?" Link asked.

 _Most likely,_ Theresa said.

 _The Wind Waker you hold was used long ago to conduct us sages when we played to call upon the gods… the king was always the one to conduct us. I will continue to play for the king, even in the next world!_ Fado said.

* * *

Link was teleported back to the Mother and Daughter Isles, to see Tetra pinning him to the ground. Theresa left Link's body, and gently pulled Tetra away.

"You left me behind!" Tetra said.

"Theresa couldn't take us both… we were just scouting," Link said.

"Theresa?" Tetra asked.

"That's what I named her," Link said. Tetra turned, to look at Theresa pulling down parts of the fairy's resting places. She smiled.

"OK, Link… so what did you find?" Tetra asked.

"The sages offering prayer at the two temples have been assassinated, and we need to find their descendants," Link said.

"Sounds simple enough. Theresa, is it? What's the plan?" Tetra asked. Theresa returned to the two, and held out blue gems.

 _This is the Lapis Lazuli. I fashioned one belt buckle, and one hair clip. Put them on, and I should be able to offer guidance to you both,_ Theresa said. Link slipped his old buckle out, and replaced it with the Lapis Lazuli. Tetra went to slide the clip into her hair, but Theresa stopped her.

"What?" Tetra asked. Theresa held her hand out, and pulled the Triforce of Wisdom from her. Tetra reverted to her pirate form.

"Ah… more convenient. I'll have to ask how you did that," Tetra said, sliding the hair clip in. Theresa went rummaging about again. She came out with a small, wooden flute.

"What's that for?" Tetra asked.

"You may have to play a little music to get the job done," Link said. Tetra nodded, and Theresa displayed the final step. She created azure replicas of the instruments of the sages.

 _Recognise either?_ Theresa asked.

"I think I do… that's the harp of the Rito attendant, Medli," Tetra said idly.

"And unless I miss my guess, that's Makar's violin," Link said. Theresa nodded, smiling. She disappeared, and Link and Tetra looked around. The belt buckle flashed, followed by the hair clip.

 _Perfect… I should be able to go between you. Just making sure…_ Theresa said. Tetra found herself spinning around, and vanishing into thin air. Link's belt buckle flashed, and Link followed suit.

* * *

Tetra appeared on the island of Dragon Roost, looking around quickly. She heard the faint sound of Medli's harp, a level above her. She switched her arm cutlass to an arm hook, and jumped up. She jumped from rock to rock, before landing lightly behind Medli.

"Hm? Komali? Is that you? I told you: not during harp practice!" Medli said, looking around.

"I'm not your little friend, girl. I'm Tetra, honourable scourge of the seas. And we need you. Badly," Tetra said.

"Pardon?" Medli asked in confusion.

 _Play the song,_ Theresa suggested.

"What song?" Tetra asked.

"What song?" Medli asked in return.

 _Down-down-centre-right-left-centre,_ Theresa said.

"Translated into flute?" Tetra asked.

"…All right, if you don't explain what's going on, I'm going to have to ask you to leave me to my practice," Medli stated.

 _…_ _Green-white-blue-white-blue-green,_ Theresa suggested. Tetra pulled out her flute.

"Would you like to play this song?" Tetra asked. She pulled the flute to her lips, and played the series of notes Theresa suggested. Medli nodded, and copied the song to the best of her ability.

"What an odd melody…strange… I feel as if… there's something to unforget…" Medli said. She fell to her knees.

"...This isn't normal… is it?" Tetra asked, looking over Medli.

 _She's been overstimulated. It would have happened regardless… I think,_ Theresa said.

"You know, for the queen of the fairies, you're remarkably… um… what's the word…?" Tetra asked.

 _…_ _I'll admit it. In the grand scheme of things, I'm one of the minor beings. I was only one of the First's friends before being granted divine powers by Hylia to protect her. Ever since then, I've watched over the reincarnations of her… it's been so lonely, before this Link was… stumbled into the Mother and Daughter Isles,_ Theresa said.

"Wait… you got Link to visit you?" Tetra asked.

 _…_ _She's coming around,_ Theresa said. Tetra looked down upon Medli, who was getting to her feet uncertainly.

"Just now… a sage spoke to me… she spoke so gently… Tetra, thank you. I now know my duty. I now know it is my duty to pray in the Earth Temple, and fuel the power of the Master Sword. It's amazing to consider… Tetra… can we go sooner, rather than later? I would rather that Prince Komali remember me as I was, a humble attendant, rather than someone with such a dramatic destiny," Medli said.

"Duly noted. Theresa, to the Earth Temple," Tetra said. A blue light shone, taking Tetra and Medli away from Dragon Roost.

* * *

In the island of the Forest Haven, Link was looking for Makar. He recognised the violin's sound, and shot through to the hidden cave behind the falls. There, he spotted Makar.

"Hey there," Link said.

"Oh, noble swordsman! I've been practicing next year's song here… but I kind of wanted to keep it a secret," Makar said.

"Try not to play so loudly in future. I could hear you from outside," Link said.

"I thought the waterfall was loud enough… shoot! Ah, well, I'd better practice softer in the future," Makar said.

"Actually, Makar… I would like to play a new song for you…" Link said. He pulled out his Wind Waker.

"Ah! You are a maestro?" Makar asked.

"I guess you could say that… Theresa, refresher?" Link asked, pulling out the Wind Waker.

 _Up-up-down-right-left-right,_ Theresa said.

"Thank you," Link said. He waved the Wind Waker in the noted directions. Makar watched him thoughtfully.

"You're not exactly a very good conductor… but I think I understand your tune…" Makar said. He put bow to instrument, and strummed thoughtfully.

"Strange… I feel as if I already know this song…" Makar said. He repeated the song, this time playing at full tempo. Link waved his conductor's baton in the Wind God's Aria pattern, but he knew he was just waving it. Makar's musical notes were the ones doing anything.

"Thank you, swordsman… I now know my duty, to pray at the Wind Temple to power up your Master Sword," Makar said. Link nodded.

"Theresa, take us out," Link said. He grabbed Makar, and Theresa took the pair away.

* * *

Tetra appeared in front of the Earth Temple. She looked around instinctively, searching for pursuit, before remembering there was none. At least, she hoped there wasn't. Link was no match for Ganon… she wasn't going to be in much better shape. Medli followed Tetra, and looked up at the massive stone slab blocking the door.

"Down-down-centre-right-left-centre… Medli?" Tetra asked. Medli nodded, and played her harp. The gentle notes sent the slab slowly decomposing, opening a door for Tetra and Medli to jump over, before making their entry into the Earth Temple.

* * *

Link appeared in front of the Wind Temple, Makar under one arm. He darted straight to the door, and put Makar down. Makar jumped up to see the pattern on the slab.

"So… I play the song here?" Makar asked. He pulled out his violin, and played his tune. The sharp notes sliced the stone slab to pieces, opening the path for Link and Makar to enter the Wind Temple through.

* * *

Tetra looked around. The Earth Temple seemed old and decrepit, much like the rest of Hyrule. In contrast to Hyrule Castle, whose pile of corpses was Link's mess, this place was crawling with corpses. A not insignificant number of old coffins burst open, revealing the crawling enemies called Redeads. The first one Tetra and Medli encountered let out a blood-curdling screech, sending Medli's hands to her ears. Tetra, missing one of those, was forced to let all of the sound reach her left ear, paralysing her. Medli shone some light reflected from her harp at the last possible moment before the Redead nabbed Tetra, and since then, they had to take the utmost in caution. Tetra peered into a side room, only for the door to lock behind her. Stifling a swear, she turned back to face the room's occupants.

Emerging from the ground was a Stalfos, a large, lumbering skeleton armed with a massive club. Smashed from two coffins on either side of the room were similar Stalfos enemies. Tetra's lips pursed, and she lightly dodged the first Stalfos' swing. The three Stalfos ambled towards Tetra, bones clattering. Tetra checked her pockets, and found a bomb. She set it alight, and tossed it into the centre of the Stalfos. In one explosion, all three skeletons were blasted apart, the heads bouncing around to pick up the pieces of their body. Tetra pulled out her version of Bana's Skull Hammer, the Skilled Hammer, and swung. All three skulls were caught in the swing, blasting the three to one side of the room, smashing to smithereens. Light spun around in the centre of the room, creating a treasure chest.

"…I'll take it. Hopefully it's not one of those bandit chests…" Tetra said. She approached it, and poked it. Confident it wasn't about to jump at her, she opened it, looking inside.

"Handy…" Tetra remarked. She pulled out a shield, and slid its handle into her left arm slot in place of the hook. She turned around… and noticed the door was still locked. She turned back to the room in curiosity. The open treasure chest shook, and fell over. A pair of eyes and a long tongue appeared, and the rims of the chest became lined with teeth.

"Oh, _now_ you're a monster. Well, if you insist… come and get me," Tetra said. The treasure chest charged at her, and Tetra jumped out of its path at the last moment. The treasure chest hit the door, staggered backwards, and dropped to the ground. The door followed suit.

"Yeesh… first the undead, now tomb-robber traps. We just came in here to go get a bird to pray," Tetra said.

* * *

Link's eyes shot to the ceiling. Or at the very least, where he assumed the ceiling might be. He was standing at the base of a very tall shaft. Makar jumped up and down beside him, inspiring Link to try something. He pulled out his Deku Leaf, and blew into it. He shot into the sky, and Link tried two more breaths. He found himself a decent height, right beside a platform to rest on. Makar jumped into the air, and followed him, stopping at the platform Link landed on.

"So… what do you think? Finite height?" Link asked.

"I don't know about Deku magic… I just let it happen," Makar said.

"Great…" Link said. He heard a sound, and hurriedly turned to slice a Floormaster in two. A few Dexivines sprouted, and Link and Makar hurriedly made an escape. A sudden gust of wind blasted the two in opposite directions, where Link fell down a large pit, saved only by his trusty green tunic and timely intervention by Theresa. Link took a mere moment to give thanks before hearing a high-pitched wailing noise. A large, bird-like creature wearing a robe was floating in front of him. It laughed, and summoned a friend and a Darknut. Link growled, and shot into the air with his Deku Leaf. He adjusted his aim, and jumped from his position to jump-slash the leader. The leading robe felt it, but disappeared without much ado.

 _This just won't do… time to tip the scales!_ Theresa said. Link pulled out his bow, and nocked an arrow. The tip lit itself on fire. Link smiled, and aimed carefully. He found the leading robe, and fired. The other robed one appeared in his path, exploding in a burst of flame. Link nocked another fire arrow, but the leading robe disappeared.

 _He's not going to appear if he feels too hot…_ Theresa said. The flame on Link's arrow extinguished, and the robe reappeared. Link fired his arrow before that could change. When the arrow hit the robe, it instantly froze it over. Link was staring at a rather beautiful ice statue, one that smashed to smithereens when it fell from its suspended state. Link switched his arrow to fire, melting the ice shards. The Darknut, who had largely been too far out of range to be a threat to Link, charged Link, crossing over the now damp patch. He slipped, and fell on his butt. Link laughed, and his ice arrow froze the Darknut. The Darknut quivered, but Link slammed down with Bana's Hammer, turning him to smithereens. Link looked at the wreckage, and noticed something that had survived fire and ice arrows alike.

"What is this?" Link asked, scooping up the odd claw.

 _I recognise it from some of the other hero's quests. That would be a Hookshot. It extends, it retracts, and it latches on to things! It's one of my personal favourite items,_ Theresa remarked. Link smiled, feeling a small twang of an emotion he wasn't quite sure on.

 _Are you all right?_ Theresa asked.

"Did you feel that one?" Link asked.

 _Yeah… felt like jealousy…_ Theresa said. Link chose not to press the idea, instead practicing firing his Hookshot. Theresa watched him idly, an odd feeling coursing through her, before she decided to go visit Tetra.

* * *

Tetra and Medli had diffused quite a few more tomb-robber-style traps, as well as a few tombs themselves. Medli looked up, and noticed a point that resembled, if even cursorily, the place where she offered prayers to Valoo.

"Would that be it, Tetra?" Medli asked. Tetra looked up.

"Probably," Tetra said. She grabbed Medli, and jumped across to the place. Medli, taken aback, had time only to make a quick flutter, which in turn allowed Tetra to make it to the platform by a swift jump.

"…In future, a little warning would be nice," Tetra commented to herself. She approached the pedestal Medli observed, and looked around. Appearing from behind her was a skull mask. It cackled, and absorbed several colours from its environment. It shivered and shook, expanding into an obese ghost shape.

 _Spirits of the Catacombs: JALHALLA!_

Jalhalla glided towards Tetra threateningly. Tetra jumped to the sky, and cleaved down on Jalhalla. Predictably, she phased right through it.

"Damn… how do I hit him?" Tetra asked.

 _Give me a minute,_ Theresa said. Tetra looked up, and saw part of the ceiling open. Light from above streamed down into the arena, missing Jalhalla. Tetra got an idea, however, and reflected some of the light from her shield. Jalhalla shivered and shook, turning corporeal. Tetra smirked, and slashed away. Using only one sword, she could knock away five colours from Jalhalla before it reformed, a little smaller than before. Jalhalla roared, and closed the ceiling light Theresa had opened. Theresa opened another, but on the opposite side of the arena from Tetra.

"Couldn't have opened a more convenient one?" Tetra asked.

 _I'm doing my best!_ Theresa cried.

"I've got it," Medli said. She shone her harp on Jalhalla, turning it corporeal. Tetra hurriedly switched her arm attachment to the cutlass, and hacked away at Jalhalla. Ten colours were knocked away, and as luck would have it, that was all the colour Jalhalla had left. The mask looked around, before jumping up. It made a shot for the nearest hatch, and opened it. Light streamed in to the arena, and the mask quivered. It shattered upon contact with the light, leaving the room's light to brighten considerably.

"Awesome, Tetra… you are truly one of the greatest women of this era. I will remain here, and offer my prayer to the Master Sword. Undoubtedly, Link's sword will have increased in power to some degree. Let us hope that this helps Link, rather than hurt," Medli said.

"Of course it will help," Tetra said.

"I meant that, if the power caused Link pause, it was not while he was surrounded by Ganon's demons," Medli said.

"…Yeah, better be sure that didn't happen," Tetra remarked. She checked her hair-clip, but the blue light wasn't shining. She decided to wait for Theresa, as if she actually did have an option in the matter.

* * *

Link wandered around the Wind Temple, not knowing where Makar went. He accepted the fact philosophically, instead choosing to move in search of the source of the temple's woes rather than fight through them, and then fight back with Makar. He peered into one room, and plummeted. He landed in a gigantic pile of sand. He looked up, and spluttered. A massive beast of some description had appeared, flying around the sky before making a massive splash.

 _Skeletal Sand Shark: MOLGERA!_

A gigantic whirlpool in the sands appeared in front of Link. Link readied his stance, and waited. Molgera appeared in the pit, a long stalk emerged from the sands. Link fired his Hookshot at it, pulling the thing towards him. He hacked and slashed away, sending the object in an unnatural direction back at the sand shark's mouth. It spat out two little spawn, and started flying around. Link took down the spawn, and looked up for the shark. The Master Sword chose that moment to start quivering and shaking.

"Oh no… not now!" Link cried out.

 _Gilded sword, Link!_ Theresa said. Link jumped, and pulled out the suggested sword, tossing the Master Sword aside. Molgera shot towards Link, and Link fired his Hookshot. The odd creature was right beside him, and Link slashed with his sword. Molgera roared, and thrashed about in the sands, his tail knocking Link around the room. Were it not for Theresa, that would have been his death. As it was, the sand largely sank to reasonable levels safely, and Link found himself facing the plinth in which Makar was expected to pray.

Speaking of which, there he was now.

"Where did you go?" Link asked.

"Small passage you would never fit through, swordsman. Now… I must remain here and pray," Makar said. He put bow to violin, and began to play. The Master Sword quivered and shook once again, changing shape. Link picked the blade up, and looked upon it.

"So that's what happened… Tetra beat me," Link remarked.

 _To be fair, she had a minute head start. Should we get back to Mother and Daughter Isles?_ Theresa asked.

"…Sure, let's go," Link said. He teleported from the Wind Temple.


	6. Beings of the Deep

_What happened?_ Theresa asked, as she had finished teleporting Link and Tetra back to the Mother and Daughter Isles. She had the chance to look around, and noticed that the entire place was in ruins. Not a single fairy was to be found alive, nor was there to be a single plant either.

"The Triforce of Wisdom!" Tetra cried, turning to the spot she saw it last. Theresa assumed her corporeal form, and ran over to it. She brushed aside dead wood carelessly, scrambling to find the piece of the Triforce.

"…Ganon was here…" Link said.

 _There can be no other explanation…_ Theresa said, bowing down. She let out a stream of diamond tears, and Link hurriedly rushed to comfort her.

"Pull yourself together… so what, if Ganondorf got himself another one of those Triforce things? Aren't there three?" Tetra asked.

"What makes you think that?" Link asked.

"…Just a guess. The triangle motifs and the prefix 'Tri' kind of give it away, though," Tetra said.

 _…_ _You're right… there are three Triforces. Power, Wisdom, and Courage. The virtues the goddesses themselves prized. Ganon has Power, Zelda has Wisdom, and Link has Courage. At this moment in time, Ganon might have both Power and Wisdom, but Courage is still out there… which is good, because we'll need that thing to get back down to Hyrule,_ Theresa said.

"Really?" Link asked.

 _It's… it's a feeling I get. I don't see any other way to open that path to Hyrule,_ Theresa said.

"Then… where's the Triforce of Courage?" Tetra asked.

 _…_ _I… hm…_ Theresa said.

"It doesn't matter if you don't know! You've done heaps for us…" Link said in a hurry.

 _Thank you for the reminder, Link… hm… I sense something… a kindred spirit… it feels unwise to remain here. We should take refuge with them… it seems as safe a place as any,_ Theresa said.

"We'll take you up on that. Like you said, I'm not remaining in this un-topia," Tetra said. She grabbed Link's hand, and the pair were whisked away.

* * *

The pair reappeared in a familiar place: Tetra's boat. Any joy they were to share was short-lived, however, as four cutlasses appeared at their throats instantly. Link and Tetra were spun around on the spot to meet the shortest of the pirates, a girl with bright blonde hair and a purple skull dress. Link peered at her- she looked oddly familiar.

"Speak! Are you friend or foe?" the pirate asked.

"Uh… friend?" Link asked, befuddled.

"Ha! Even one of Ganon's Miniblins could have said that much! Tell me something only the _real_ Link would know!" the pirate asked.

"Wha?" Link said in befuddlement.

"Gonzo, you despise people discussing us in a romantic fashion because of an incident where I walked in on you shirtless and saw the unflattering tattoo on your back," Tetra said, without a moment's hesitation.

"…They're the real things," Gonzo said, with enough hesitation for the both of them. The pirates sheathed their cutlasses, and their captain jumped up in a hug big enough to knock Link off his feet. Link looked up, and realised who the pirate was.

"Aryll?" Link asked.

"Big Brother! Sorry about that… we had one of Ganon's minions impersonate you earlier," Aryll said.

"Theresa, does your little isle have a time-distorting effect?" Tetra asked.

 _…_ _I don't know. I never sat down with an hourglass and timed it!_ Theresa said.

"Anyway, Aryll… what are you doing with the pirates?" Link asked.

"And is it my imagination, or do I not see Senza or Nudge?" Tetra asked, looking around. Aryll's head hung.

 _Not you too!_ Theresa exclaimed.

"Yes… Link, Outset is gone," Aryll said.

"When did _this_ happen?" Link asked.

"Shortly after you lay the beat down on the big bird and Ganon… he got angry that he couldn't find you, and he took it out on the pirates. We could fight them off… but we lost Senza and Nudge. Not only that, but we were on Outset at the time…" Aryll said.

"Holy… Link, I…" Tetra said.

"All right, Ganon, you asked for it! This time, _it's personal!_ " Link exclaimed, drawing the now fully powered Master Sword.

"That's all very well and good, but have you not forgotten our little… thing?" Tetra asked.

"…Oh, right, the Triforce thing," Link said, sheathing the Master Sword. He rubbed his forehead woozily.

"Link! Are you all right?" Aryll asked.

"No… I think I need a rest," Link said.

"Are my cabins occupied, Aryll?" Tetra asked.

"…No, I kept out of your stuff, at the request of the pirates. I'm in Senza's old cabin," Aryll said.

"Perfect. Link, you can take Nudge's, when we get into things. But for now, you might as well sleep in my bed. Besides… we're going to need to dream up a miracle, hm?" Tetra said.

"But… weren't you giving me all the advice earlier?" Link asked.

"It's our only shot. Link, you need to dream!" Tetra said.

* * *

Link found himself in an odd place. It certainly didn't resemble anything he had ever seen. A wide open enclosure, swarming with four-legged creatures running about in joy, surrounded him. He looked around, and noticed a girl.

"Hey there… why am I here?" Link asked. The girl turned around, and Link gasped. She looked almost exactly like the other girl depicted in Hyrule, but in a more homely dress than her combat attire.

"You're a Link, right? Reincarnated from my Hero of Time?" the girl asked.

 _This conversation just got creepy…_ "Yeah… my name is Link, and I'm fighting to defeat Ganon," Link said.

"Ganondorf's back? Couldn't Link defeating him have been enough? We went through all that and he still doesn't go down? Good thing I hid the Triforce of Courage," the girl said.

"Wait… you do know where the Triforce of Courage is?" Link said.

"…Did I just say that out loud? Well… yes, as a matter of fact, I do know where it is. However, it would not do for just anyone to waltz in and grab it… prove yourself as worthy of receiving it. I left the map detailing its location in case of future reference in an old mining facility in the Gerudo Desert. If you can find and read it, the Triforce is yours," the girl said.

"…Thank you. I will get the Triforce, save Tetra and Theresa, and avenge my grandmother!" Link said.

"…Good luck," the girl said.

 _Link? Are you done?_ Theresa's voice asked.

"I'm done," Link said, waking up.

"Good. So which way are we going?" Tetra asked. Link jumped, realising that Tetra, Theresa and Aryll were all outside the cabin. He jumped out of the bed, and followed them to the decks.

"We're going to the old Gerudo Desert," Link said.

 _That ought to be to our west… allow me to serve as a guide,_ Theresa said.

"…You're corporeal…" Link said.

 _Without Mother and Daughter Isles being a source of power, I can muster this shape whenever I please,_ Theresa said. Link nodded.

"Well then… it's time to go. Moist the main snail! Keel the port blubber!" Aryll said triumphantly.

"…I don't know why you would want our head snail dampened or our leftmost whale fat stores capsized, but sure, let's go with that," Mako said.

"I'm just messing with ya! I know what I'm doing!" Aryll said.

"I should hope so. It's not a pirate who spouts that kind of nonsense that survives the ocean as it stands now," Tetra said. Aryll beamed, and got to work supervising the crew. Theresa clambered up to the boat's prow, looking out over the ocean's waves.

 _Starboard thirty degrees… no, port sixty! You went the wrong way!_ Theresa said.

"Tiller orders are backwards, Theresa," Tetra said.

 _…_ _Oh… now… starboard two degrees… uh… port a few…_

"Doesn't the wheel turn in the same direction as the boat?" Link asked, watching Gonzo's steering.

"…I always give my orders in tiller. That wheel has broken on us before, and Gonzo is adept at actually using our tiller when need be. Anyway, about this place we're actually going to…" Tetra said.

"She said an old mining facility…" Link said. Tetra nodded, switched to her hook hand, and led Link back to the cabin for gear organisation.

* * *

 _Down,_ Theresa said finally. Past the west edge of the Great Sea, beyond the Three-Eye Reef, was an innocuous patch of water. However, Theresa found something unique here, and it wasn't as if they had a more reliable source than the Fairy Queen.

"All right… now how do we go down?" Link asked.

"…How did we not think of this before?" Aryll asked. The pirates looked between each other, before turning to Theresa.

 _…_ _I can help you breathe and traverse the underwater regions. However, I can only hold it for five minutes at a time. After that, Hylians just rather desperately require nitrogen,_ Theresa said.

"Five minutes?" Tetra asked. "No way are we going to be able to get anything done during five minutes!"

 _Teleportation,_ Theresa said simply.

"Oh, right… so… who's going?" Link asked.

"…We agreed, Link. Me and you," Tetra said.

 _That would not be wise,_ Theresa said.

"What? You're not letting me in on this?" Tetra asked.

 _It is not personal in the slightest. However, your effectiveness comes in great part from the use of your left arm. Such ability would be ineffective underwater,_ Theresa said.

"…Again, I am so sorry about cutting off your arm," Link said.

"Don't stress it, Link. But if you're going down there alone, you'd better do good," Tetra said.

"Don't stress it, Tetra. I'm going down there, and I'm finding that map!" Link said. He turned around, grabbed Theresa's hand, and vanished.

* * *

Link reappeared… somewhere. He looked around the cavernous room, grateful for Theresa's air supply. However, he was time-cautious, and started his exploration. He opened his mouth, but a sudden rush of water prevented speech.

 _It's all right, Link… just think to me,_ Theresa said.

 _What do you think might help us boost our nitrogen supply? Anything here familiar?_ Link asked.

 _No,_ Theresa said. Link bowed his head, and analysed his surroundings. He stepped around, looking for anything that might circumvent the five-minute timer. He looked up, and spotted a blue stone, not too far removed from the Lapis Lazuli. He pulled out his Hookshot, and fired at it. It shone a bright light, and created a circle of blue around the area. Link suddenly found himself in dry land, in an odd factory. An assortment of small creatures made from coloured clay and lightning were toiling away on objects travelling along a moving pathway, picking up stones, spinning their hand-like appendages around, and putting the stones back.

"Um… excuse me? Where am I?" Link asked.

*Is it not obvious, child of Hylia? This is the Lanayru Mining Facility, where production of Chronolite is conducted,* a nearby creature said.

"…That didn't answer anything," Link said. The creature turned around.

*We, the LD-301 units, are mass producing pure Chronolite. There is very little to be confused about. Don't ask for anything more,* the creature said, before returning to his work.

 _I think we might have gone backwards through time, back when this area was not below the ocean waters,_ Theresa said.

"Back in time? Then why don't we have these adorable little things in our time?" Link asked.

*Don't call us adorable,* another LD-301 unit said to him.

 _There's probably a simple explanation. But for now, we'd better find that map,_ Theresa said. Link nodded, and looked around. Water was surrounding the vicinity of the Chronolite, suggesting that only a portion of the facility had been sent back in time.

"Can I borrow this?" Link asked, pointing to the Chronolite.

*Possibly,* an LD-301 told him. Link took that as his cue to scoop the Chronolite up. He promptly dropped it.

*No, it appears you cannot borrow it,* the LD-301 said, causing the other units to make a laughing noise.

"Same to you lot!" Link said in annoyance, storming from the Chronolite's area of effect. He began swimming around the facility, looking for a path to the map.

* * *

Link activated the Chronolite in the centre of a massive pit. He looked about, and saw only sand. A portion of the sand started to form a mountain, and Link drew his swords, expecting a confrontation. Sure enough, a massive insect-like beast with two over-large eyed claws and a long, mean-looking tail faced him. The claws snapped as it approached.

 _Thousand-Year Arthopod: MOLDARACH!_

Moldarach thrust his twin claws forward, which Link sidestepped. He held his swords to either side, watching the beast's next approach. When its claws widened, Link slashed inwards, sending the beast into a daze. He hacked and slashed away, dazing the insect. It got up, and turned its 'head' to either claw. It shrieked, and burrowed under the sands.

"No you don't!" Link cried out, swinging his Deku leaf around. Gusts of wind were formed, fanning around Link to blow the sands away. Link pulled out the Wind Waker, and conducted the wind-storms. They circled around, pinning Moldarach into a corner, before flushing him out. Moldarach was sent spinning beside Link, who shoved his swords into both claws. They shattered, and Moldarach was down. Moldarach's tail hit the Chronolite, suspending Link in the waters of the present. In place of the beast was a treasure chest. Link opened it, and found an odd item.

 _It's a tail…_ Link thought, looking at the odd fish-tail uncertainly.

 _…_ _It's a Mermaid's Tail! Wearing one allows you to swim through water like a mermaid,_ Theresa said.

 _A mer-what?_ Link thought.

 _…_ _Just put it on and see,_ Theresa said. Link opened the Mermaid's Tail, and slipped his legs in. The tail fitted around him, and Link suddenly felt more at ease underwater.

"I can…" Link started, looking around.

 _It's awesome, all right. But you'll still need a considerable amount of nitrogen. The Mermaid's Tail can sustain you on the chemicals found in water, but nitrogen is just not one of them,_ Theresa said.

"So… how much time do I have now?" Link asked.

 _…_ _Twenty minutes?_ Theresa guessed.

"If you don't know, you don't need to make up a number for me…" Link said, before beginning to swim. Using the Mermaid's Tail made it easy for him to use the water to his advantage, but land-travel was tremendously difficult. In order to make his life simpler, he decided to spend as little time in Hylian form as possible, despite the fact there were several occasions where being Hylian might have made something easier. After all, being able to swim in all directions while underwater was almost as broken as being able to fly while above it.

* * *

Link found another arena, with a tatty treasure chest in the room's centre. Link dived forward and opened it, only to find that the map had become soggy beyond readability underwater. He looked around, and found a Chronolite Stone. He shot it with the Hookshot, and found himself in the past, where it was dry. Removing his Mermaid's Tail, he went to open the past treasure chest, only to learn it was locked.

 _"_ _Simple locks… you'd never believe how little that's used,"_ a familiar voice said. Link turned around, and saw the spirit of the hero's companion facing him.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

 _"_ _The name is Malon, Queen of the Gerudo, and… bride to the legendary Hero of Time. Until it is necessary to relinquish it, my afterlife has been devoted to guarding the Triforce of Courage from the forces of evil. Heh. No one thought to check the past, until you,"_ the spirit said.

"I must admit, after the world got flooded, this was quite possibly the most secure famous place to hide that old thing. But I must say that I require the Triforce of Courage now," Link said.

 _You know… I might be able to avoid that step, come to think of it…_ Theresa said.

 _"_ _No. To get to the Hyrule where Zelda sleeps, you'll need this piece. But I heard all about your outburst. While I side with you, and acknowledge your efforts in restoring power to the Master Sword, I will need to test your spirit. To see if you are trustworthy enough to hold a third of the goddess's power. After all, you did also lose the Triforce of Wisdom,"_ Malon said.

"…I'll accept that. What form is this test going to take?" Link asked, suspecting the answer.

 _"…_ _I think you'll know the answer to that,"_ Malon said.

 _Last Gerudo Queen: MALON!_

Malon drew a pair of scimitars, and approached Link. Link drew his swords, and stood on guard. Malon opened with a spinning blow, a blow Link deflected with the Master Sword. Using the Gilded Sword, he struck a blow to Malon's back. Malon shook off the blow, and turned to face Link.

"Wait a minute… you're a spirit! Somehow, I don't think this is a successful trial," Link said.

 _"_ _You might just have a point… if I were a normal girl, that back slash would've hurt a heck of a lot more…"_ Malon remarked. _"...Oh well."_

Malon charged again, this time holding one scimitar forward, and letting out a battle cry. Link crossed his swords, and stood his ground. He swallowed a lot of the force of the incoming blow, but not all of it. The scimitar cut his cheek, but was not particularly debilitating. He sighed in relief, and looked at the chest he needed to open. He nodded, and pulled out his Deku leaf. He shot into the air, and Malon turned to face him. She swung both scimitar's down, smashing into the treasure chest. Link kicked it open, and pulled out the map.

 _"_ _Interesting… you have bested me, in all three of power, wisdom and courage. Power to best my slices, wisdom to get your goal, and courage to stand for what you believed. My work here is done,"_ Malon said.

"Wow… thank you," Link said.

 _"_ _My pleasure, young one. I'm outta here now… I'm done with guarding the map for all eternity. It's yours now. Use the Triforce wisely…"_ Malon said, fading away. Link smiled, happy for the much kinder spirit.

"Take me back to the pirates, Theresa. We're done here," Link said. A blue light enveloped him, and he vanished from the Lanayru Mining Facility.

* * *

Link reappeared aboard Tetra's ship. Tetra and Aryll jumped from their resting places, and tilted their heads in anticipation.

"Yep. Right here," Link said, pulling the map from his pocket. Tetra and Aryll jumped up, and high-fived each other. Gonzo pulled up a table, and Link laid the map out on it.

"It's indecipherable gibberish," Link said, seeing the map for himself at last.

"Well, that went well," Tetra commented. "We're no closer to finding the Triforce now then we were before you went under the ocean!"

"At least I've got this now," Link said, pulling out the Mermaid's Tail.

"Small comfort," Tetra said. Aryll looked up at the two of them.

"This isn't gibberish… this is just really, _really_ bad handwriting," Aryll said.

"You can read this?" Tetra asked.

"It should be a piece of cake. Allow me…" Aryll said. She pulled out Tetra's regular map, and looked between both. She pulled out some charcoal, and touched eight rather innocuous points of the ocean with it.

"If we look in these places, we will find the Triforce," Aryll said.

"Great job, Aryll…" Link said.

"And it looks like we're by that one now!" Tetra remarked, pointing towards the Greatfish Island marker. Link looked up, and noticed the looming Greatfish Island. Its ruinous appearance made Link shiver, and reminded him of the horrors that would undoubtedly lie in Outset. Aryll took the Mermaid's Tail, and dived under the ocean's waters. When she came up, she was holding an unmarked treasure chest. Tetra pulled out one of the hook mechanisms she used to load her boat, and grabbed the treasure chest. It and Aryll were pulled from the Great Sea, and Link opened the treasure chest. A small fragment of golden power lay within.

"One down, seven to go…" Link said.

*Sigh*… "If that chick had just hidden the whole thing in that place instead of just the map, things would be a lot easier!" Tetra said.

"But it would be easier for the enemy, too…" Aryll said from the ground. Like Link, she elected not to remove the tail until she had pulled up all eight pieces.


	7. Hyrule's Legacy

Seven pieces of Triforce later, the pirates sailed up to the Tower of the Gods. Link had been slowly piecing the Triforce together, and as soon as they arrived at the Tower, Link had solved the puzzle. The eight pieces of Triforce returned to their triangular shape.

 _Well done, Link. I knew you could do it! Now… show the piece of the Triforce to the sky!_ Theresa said. Link nodded, and complied. The light of the sun shot straight into the Triforce, and a golden light appeared in the centre of the Tower. The Triforce shot into the air, and flew down into Link. Link shone with a great power, which sent Tetra, Aryll and Theresa glowing with pure pride.

 _The Triforce of Courage now dwells within you, my knight in a green tunic. You have controlled the wind, crossed the seas, and won the hearts of many a beautiful and crafty dame alike. And now, near the end of your journey, the goddesses have seen fit to bestow upon you their power. From this moment forward…_ Theresa said.

"You shall be called the Hero of Winds!" Aryll said, beaming.

"Link, Hero of Winds… has a nice ring to it…" Tetra said.

"Go forth! To Hyrule!" Gonzo said. This sentiment was echoed by the remaining pirates. Link stepped up to the boat's prow. He turned around, and saw Tetra and Aryll step up. Theresa dived into Link's belt, and Link jumped, the two girls following him. They swam to the golden light, and were beamed down beneath the waves.

* * *

Link landed in Hyrule, and looked around. The statues of the hero and his two girls, Malon and Zelda, had been completely destroyed.

"Everything gets destroyed when Ganondorf's around…" Aryll said. Tetra nodded solemnly, but Link simply pressed on. He did not bother checking in the basement. Aside from the past version of Zelda, there wasn't anything down there. He rushed outside the castle, and looked up. There was a great, red barrier surrounding the castle, but before the Master Sword, this barrier wasn't protecting anyone from them. The three ran forward, knocking aside various monsters to reach Ganondorf's stronghold. Smashing down walls in Ganon's Tower, the group entered a dank cave. The doors on all sides shut around the three, and they looked around. There were shadows in all 'corners', that were manifesting themselves as copies of the Phantom Ganon from the Forsaken Fortress. Aryll and Tetra could take them fine, but they arrived in great number.

 _Hm… I hoped I would not need to do this…_ Theresa said. Link felt compelled to pull out his bow. As he nocked an arrow, a golden light appeared at its tip. Link looked around, and his eyes lit up on a slightly larger Phantom Ganon. He turned to it, and fired the Light-tipped Arrow at it. It shone a bright yellow hue, before vanishing. The Phantom Ganons followed suit, and the doors opened up.

 _A fiendish trap… but an ultimately unsuccessful one…_ Theresa said. Link looked around. Both Tetra and Aryll were still present, everything was fine. Link looked at the continued light in his bow. This light was the one that could slay the Phantom Ganon in a single blow. He took in a shuddering breath.

"Link… if that is your power… if that is Theresa's power…" Tetra said.

"Ganondorf will pay for everything he has done… easily!" Aryll said.

* * *

Link, Tetra and Aryll arrived at the lair of Ganondorf. A pool of water, not even ankle-high, surrounded a pedestal. Standing atop the pedestal was Ganondorf. Link drew both of his swords, Tetra equipped her shield, and both pirates had a cutlass at the ready.

 _"_ _Do not be so hasty, you lot… your world. Oceans, oceans… oceans, oceans… oceans as far as the eye can see. Oceans are weird things… vast seas that none can swim across, where no fish to catch appear. What did the Maiden Queen say? That the gods sealed Hyrule away? And that your race, the people who live on the islands, will one day reawaken Hyrule?"_ Ganondorf asked.

"I don't remember agreeing to that," Link said.

 _"_ _How ridiculous… so many pathetic creatures, scattered across islands on the sea like fallen leaves on a forgotten pool? What can they possibly hope to achieve? Don't you see? Your gods destroyed you!"_ Ganondorf said.

"No, not really," Tetra said.

 _"…_ _I've been waiting for you, boy. For one like you… the Hero. Do not betray my expectations,"_ Ganondorf said. The sounds of bones snapping echoed around the room, and Ganondorf's size expanded to be as tall as the room. Instead of his original shape, he resembled a pig, attached to the ceiling with strings. A large tail with a blue tip was swinging about behind him.

 _Demonic Beast: PUPPET GANON!_

Puppet Ganon was dragged about the room, moving in an oddly comical fashion, dragged from side to side by the strings above. Link jumped forward, and slashed at the puppet with both Master and Gilded Swords. Neither so much as dented the thing. Tetra jumped, and struck the blue tip of the tail. The blow plinked off.

"This isn't working…" Tetra said.

 _Try shooting Light Arrows at it…_ Theresa suggested.

"How? I can't aim… wait…" Link said, looking at the strings. He tossed the Master Sword at Tetra, who sheathed her cutlass and caught it with ease. He reached into his pockets, and tossed the Cycler at Aryll. She caught it in her free hand, and tossed it at the cords holding the Puppet in place. All five were knocked away, leaving the puppet dangling by a thread. Link readied his bow, and fired a Light Arrow. The pig was blasted by light, spinning around on the spot. He exploded, and a new puppet took his place.

 _Demonic Spider: PUPPET GANON!_

"We took down one puppet, we can take down two!" Tetra called out. Aryll threw the Cycler around in a spiral, reaching for the one string holding up this spider, only for it to play a mournful banjo sound, and the Cycler returned to Aryll. Aryll pocketed it, and grabbed the Gilded Sword. Puppet Ganon shot to the roof of the room, spinning around.

"Come down and fight us like a… like a spider!" Tetra said. Puppet Ganon did so, inspiring all three fighters to get out of Puppet Ganon's path. Link looked up, and saw himself in front of the puppet. He hurried rushed around Puppet Ganon's legs to try and reach the tail, but Puppet Ganon was already up and away. Keese flew down towards the group, with Tetra and Aryll jumping around to strike them away. Link watched the ground, where the water reflected Puppet Ganon's position. Puppet Ganon stopped spinning, and dived down. Link ran towards Puppet Ganon's tail end, and fired his Light Arrow. Puppet Ganon burst into the sky, and changed entirely.

 _Demonic Moldorm: PUPPET GANON!_

"Oh, come on, that's just not fair!" Tetra cried out, watching the snake slither around the room at ridiculous speeds. Link tried to aim at the tail, but doing so was nigh impossible.

"Well... we need to slow him down!" Aryll said. She jumped up, and slashed at Puppet Ganon's face. Puppet Ganon slowed, and started up again.

"We need to attack his face!" Aryll said. She checked her pockets, and found a bomb. She threw it directly into Puppet Ganon's face, and stunned him. Link hurriedly fired his arrow, sending Puppet Ganon thrashing around the room, shining with the bright golden light. This light overtook Puppet Ganon, and caused him to vanish from sight.

"Well done, brats… Link, you are surely the reincarnation of the Hero of Time. Come to me… stand before me," Ganondorf said.

"Again…" Aryll said, looking up.

"Looks like this one's the real deal. We're finally getting things over with," Tetra said. Theresa appeared beside the three.

 _The final battle is upon us. I can take you up to the final battlefield. Are you ready to take down Ganondorf?_ Theresa asked. Link looked between Tetra and Aryll, who both nodded.

"We're ready," Link said. Theresa clasped her hands, and spread golden dust over the three. Link, Tetra and Aryll disappeared.

* * *

The three reappeared atop what would appear to be Ganondorf's Tower. Ganondorf stood opposite them, looking to one side.

"My country lay within a vast desert. When the sun rose into the sky, a burning wind punished my lands. When the moon climbed the dark of night, a frigid gale pierced our homes. No matter when it came, the wind carried the same thing… death. But the wind that blew across the green fields of Hyrule brought something _other_ than suffering and ruin. I coveted that wind, I suppose," Ganondorf said.

"I've said things along the lines of this before: the Old Hyruleans were jerks!" Tetra said. A slight smile touched Ganondorf's face.

"It can only be called fate, children. Here and now, I have gathered those three that bear the crests of the Triforce. I will be able to bring together power, wisdom, and courage, and bring down the goddesses… the power of the goddesses, the Triforce! He who touches it will have whatever they desire granted!" Ganondorf said. He held out his hand, and presented two golden triangles. Link looked down towards his hand, where the symbol of the Triforce belied his possession of the third golden triangle.

"Yes… the crest of wisdom is mine, and all that remains is one thing…" Ganondorf said. He charged forward, and swung his fists. He struck all three heroes, knocking them aside in a fan shape, and sending Link's bow flying to one side.

"Do not fear. I will not kill you… I just need that power that dwells within you," Ganondorf said. He leaned down, and scooped up Link. He held up his two Triforce pieces.

"Let us put an end to that which binds us together!" Ganondorf called out. Link's hand shone brightly. Theresa appeared, and tried to pull Ganondorf away. Ganondorf didn't even notice her efforts. The golden light formed into the Triforce of Courage. Together, the three pieces of Triforce rejoined, and turned into the crest that Link had seen all along: the three triangles forming a triangle. Tetra and Theresa looked up, defeated. There was no real chance of either stopping him.

"Gods! Hear that which I desire! Expose this land to the rays of the sun once more! Let them burn forth! GIVE HYRULE TO ME!" Ganondorf exclaimed. He held out his hand, and stepped forward to touch the Triforce.

"It is the person who touches the Triforce first that has their desire granted… that is what you said, is it not, Ganondorf?" Zelda asked. Her hand was touching the Triforce of Courage. She herself had appeared as if from nowhere, to Tetra's surprise.

"Gods of the Triforce, hear that which _I_ desire! Hope! I desire hope for these children! Give them a future! Wash away this old land, and let a ray of hope shine upon the future of the world!" Zelda said. The Triforce began to glow, as Zelda's wish reached the goddesses' ears.

"Allow our destinies to be fulfilled… Ganondorf! May you _drown_ with Hyrule!" Zelda growled. The Triforce split into parts, and floated far and away. Ganondorf finally put his arm down, and began laughing uncontrollably. The water on the ceiling began dropping to the ground, and the lands of Hyrule became coated in water. Link shivered, and clambered slowly to his feet. He glared at Ganondorf.

"This is foolishness… a future? For you?" Ganondorf asked, turning to face the heroes.

"What are you talking about, Ganondorf? You're insane!" Aryll said, standing beside Link. "Sorry about the wait. I overslept."

"I think it's time to say good-bye to this place," Tetra said, handing Link the Hero's Bow.

"All right… we will return to the world above. Back to our ocean!" Link said.

"Very well, then… allow me to show you your future…" Ganondorf said. He held out his hands, and two swords appeared in either hand.

"Allow me to sure you what hope you have… see how much that precious Triforce of yours is worth!" Ganondorf said, stepping forward.

* * *

 _GANONDORF!_

Ganondorf strode purposefully towards the group. Link held his bow up, and looked at both girls.

"I'm going to distract him with the Light Arrows. You two attack him once he's down!" Link said. Tetra and Aryll nodded, and watched Link walk forth. Ganondorf watched him walk, before Tetra zipped up. She slashed the Master Sword both ways, and Ganondorf let out a shocked gasp.

"How can you wield the Master Sword?" Ganondorf asked. Aryll shot forward with the Gilded Sword, jumping over Ganondorf's head. Ganondorf did a dual parry, and both Tetra and Aryll slashed either way with their blades. Link shot his Light Arrow, sending Ganondorf to his knees, and allowing Tetra and Aryll another combo-chance. Ganondorf growled, and jumped over to Link. He sheathed one side briefly enough to knock Link to the ground.

"How dare you!" Aryll cried out, charging. She threw bombs around, and slashed ten times in rapid succession with the Gilded Sword. She whistled, and summoned seagulls to peck at Ganondorf's face. She tossed the Cycler, and jumped back. Link jumped up, and turned to Ganondorf. He fired a Light Arrow, which Ganondorf dodged despite Aryll's explosive attack. Link gasped, and ran to Tetra.

"You distract him. I'll aim for you! Use the Mirror Shield!" Link said. Tetra nodded, and they fanned out. Tetra cried out, and Ganondorf approached her. He jumped over Link's Light Arrow with ease, and allowed it to strike the Mirror Shield. It turned around, and struck Ganondorf. Tetra and Aryll ran towards each other, exchanged a hi-five, and rolled around Ganondorf. On the other side, Tetra jumped from Aryll's back, spun around, and landed atop Ganondorf's head, the Master Sword shoved through his head. Tetra and Aryll flipped backwards, landing beside Link. The Master Sword remained in Ganondorf's forehead.

"Ughn… heh… the wind… it blows…" Ganondorf said. The Master Sword shone, and Ganondorf turned to stone. The jade lodged into the hilt dropped, and Link scooped it up. An odd clatter sounded, and the three turned to spot Zelda walk up behind the three.

"My children… listen to me. I have lived regretting the past… and the present," Zelda said.

"Pardon?" Tetra asked.

"If I could do things over again… I would have given anything in my power to bring back the kingdom of old. Even resorting to bringing back the legends of my past, at the cost of the people living in the new world. …I had lived bound to Hyrule. In a sense… I was just as Ganondorf was," Zelda said.

"At least you admit it…" Tetra said.

"I still do not like your actions, but your intentions… I suppose I can forgive you… kind of," Link said.

"That sounds nice. But your forgiveness is not necessary… you should not live for the past, as I have. I want you to live for the future. There may be nothing left for you here… but look forward. Walk a path of hope, trusting in that it will sustain you when darkness comes. Farewell… this is the only world your ancestors could leave you," Zelda said.

"Wait! You could come with us! We have a ship… we can find a new land! A new Hyrule!" Aryll cried out.

"Child… that land will not be Hyrule. It will be your land," Zelda said. The water level around Hyrule finally rose above the tower, and Link, Tetra and Aryll became surrounded by a protective bubble. Theresa appeared above, and Link and Tetra started swimming up. Aryll turned to Zelda, who smiled back at her. She turned away, and faded away as Malon had. Aryll looked down, before swimming up after the other two.

* * *

Link, Tetra and Aryll emerged from the waters, coughing and spluttering. Link looked around, trying to find some sort of land. When he turned back the same direction as the girls, he noticed the pirate's ship.

"Did things go well?" Komali asked, flying down beside the three.

"How did you know what part of the ocean we were in?" Link asked.

"It came to us in a dream…" Komali said.

"Sounds reasonable," Tetra remarked. The three pirates joined in a chain, and Komali pulled the three onto the boat. They looked around, and noticed not only the pirates, but Medli and Makar as well. The Master Sword was no longer needed.

"So… now what?" Link asked, looking around. Aryll looked down in tears.

"We can't go back to Outset…" she said.

"I know… Theresa…" Link said, turning to a blank spot in the ship. Theresa emerged from Link, and stood facing him.

 _…_ _Can you finally… your duty is done, I mean…_ Theresa said.

"Are you out of your mind, fairy girl? Link won't just dump us to go live in… where can he go? Your fairy-land is kinda gone!" Tetra said.

 _Mother and Daughter, Outset…_ Theresa said. Link held out the jade, and Theresa took it. She took in a deep breath, and focused. Her shape took on more definition, and Link felt a warm hand in his. Theresa smiled.

"I haven't felt like this since before the days of the First…" Theresa remarked.

"That's all swell and that, but we still haven't answered that one big question: _now what_?" Tetra asked.

"We could… we could find the next Hyrule," Aryll said. Link looked around. Everyone present gave a hearty cheer.

"All righty then… anchors aweigh! Hold the tiller steady! And as for our destination? The wind will guide us!" Tetra said. Aryll and Link readied the sail, and Gonzo pulled in the anchor. Komali landed on board, as the crew, quite frankly, picked a direction and sailed. What they would find, no one knew.


End file.
